Stay In Shadow
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: SLIGHTLY AU: Dr Spencer Reid has been gone for two years, on leave from the BAU, while keeping in touch with his BAU family through email. He has been attending lectures all over, posting papers on the net, only it's not Spencer Reid! -REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Prologue: Heart Ache

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds, or its characters!_

_**SUMMARY: SLIGHTLY AU:**__ Dr Spencer Reid has been gone for two years, on leave from the BAU, while keeping in touch with his BAU family through email. He has been attending lectures all over, posting papers on the net, only it's not Spencer Reid!_

_Identity stolen and captive of a vicious sadist, the real Spencer has long since learnt no one is coming to save him. The BAU are not looking for someone who isn't supposedly missing. Time is running out, and Reid has more than himself to be worried about. Will Spencer be able to save them before it's too late?_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ How do everybody! So another fc, and I want plenty of readers and sparkly reviews! Also I haven't decided whether or not to eventually have a love interest, soooo why not tell me who you want? I'm opened to suggestions my lovelies! Ciao!_

* * *

_"Stars hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires."_  
_**―****William Shakespeare ****Macbeth**_

* * *

Prologue:

_Heart Ache:_

_**November 19 2011:**_

The footsteps were heavy, striking the wood with a sharp tempo that the male weakly laid on the bed had come to recognise in the last three months. He instinctively recoiled with fear and when the door burst open he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hold back the strangled whimper that clawed free from his tender throat.

"Hey, hey," his captive crooned crouching down by the bed and running a hand gently up and down his bruised spine, "no need for that beloved."

_Beloved, _he had called him that ever since the night he had attacked him in his apartment, after introducing himself as Jacob Thomas, as if injuring and raping a man brutally was a perfectly normal occurrence. He had fought like a mad man, but Jacob outweighed his skinny frame by almost a hundred pounds and in the end, Jacob sheathed painfully inside him and a knife pressed against his throat, he had shakily given his name, the memory burned into his brain forever.

* * *

_/"What is it," Jacob growled jerking his hips and issuing a pained cry, "I am fast losing my patience beloved."_

_The cold steel of the blade bit into his skin, drawing a trail of warm red and though he knew without any doubt his attacker already knew his name it was a power thing. He wanted him to wilfully give it. Four hours, four horrible hours he had harmed him, making sure to illicit cries, but nothing that alerted the neighbours and strength waning, fear pumping through him, positively acidic in his veins, his victim lifted his glazed gaze and croaked in an uneven stutter._

"_S-Spencer, my name i-is Spencer Reid."/_

* * *

Spencer had zoned out a little but Jacob hadn't noticed which was lucky for him. Jacob didn't like it when he wasn't paying attention, a lesson he had learnt rather painfully. Humming the gruff male reached into the cabinet by the bed and began setting out bandages, ointment, even paper stitches. Had he harmed him enough to warrant such a thing? Most likely, but Spencer had numbed to it hours ago.

The ointment drew a strangled yelp that became a muffled groan once Spencer buried his face in the pillow and tried to stay still. Squirming would only earn him a punishment, and he had taken all he could for one miserable night.

"There now," Jacob crooned leaving a feather light kiss on Spencer's bruised shoulder, "all better. Now, are you ready to sleep lover, or shall we have the usual pointless conversation of '_my team will find me_'...?"

"I gave up on that some time ago," Spencer admitted feebly curled in on himself, hazel eyes never leaving Jacob's face, "There's no point is there? They won't find me; I know that now, because they're not even looking for me."

It was a harsh reality, and Spencer didn't mean it in a bitter—_they wouldn't bother searching for me_—No, as far as the world knew, Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI wasn't even missing! Jacob, Jake to his friends and lovers supposedly, was an intelligent bastard who had been planning Spencer's abduction for a while. A fact he had told Reid right down to the last miniscule detail, from finding out everything about him, to skilfully stealing Spencer's life. Yes, for the last three months, Jacob had been living as Dr Spencer Reid.

Identity theft happened all the time and if you knew how to play the system, no one would question it. Jacob had gone to phenomenal lengths to convince his family, his friends, anyone who knew Spencer that he was perfectly okay and simply taking a break from the BAU. He was also very similar to Spencer though a lot more muscular. His hair was a degree lighter and his eyes were a shade darker, but he could've easily past as an older brother.

"I was talking to the lovely Penelope today through email," Jacob told him cheerfully running his fingers through Spencer's messy tresses; "She was telling me about possibly getting a cat." Jacob chuckled, "She was asking my opinion on names. I suggested Beethoven and do you know what she said? _'That's so you my baby genius!'_ Oh if only she knew Spencey."

The first tears started, filling his hazel eyes and eventually brimming free. At the sight Jacob gave Reid a mega-watt smile," Oh Spencey," he crooned, "that didn't take too long at all. Usually I'd have been buried inside you by now for the tears to come."

Fisting a hand in the younger man's hair Jacob jerked his head back. Spencer hissed and instinctively tried to twist free but Jake's hold was fierce and dipping his head, Jacob kissed him tenderly. Stomach rolling Spencer responded to the gesture. He had learnt already what would happen if he didn't. Eventually Jacob let him go turning off the light and nudging Spencer over he climbed into bed bundling the slender male against him, a hand stroking gently up and down Spencer's spine. Worn out from his excursions it didn't take any time at all before Jacob fell asleep and Spencer was left alone with his muddled thoughts.

The tears spilled freely now, hot as they rolled down his cheeks. No one was coming to his rescue, no one was going to save him and body weary, Spencer sobbed silently accepting his faith.


	2. 1: Welcome To Hell

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds, or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Chapter 1 my lovelies, I beg forgiveness, my muse Merida has her evil cap on! O.o Andddd I've a new poll up, I'm leaving the whole love interest situation down to you, my wonderful readers, so **VOTE VOTE VOTE!**__Also as a one off I am offering to do One-Shot Requests for **Criminal Minds Fandom.** This is a limited time offer-So if anyone is interested PM me. Give me your idea, pairing etc etc. I will write mpreg, angst, fluff, whatever but I will not do 18 rated sex fics! Sorry, I just rather not have a reason to piss off the admins ;)_

_Anywho I'll love ya and leave ya my pretties! And Remember **REVIEW!** xxxxxx_

* * *

**Last Time on Stay in Shadow: **

_Fisting a hand in the younger man's hair Jacob jerked his head back. Spencer hissed and instinctively tried to twist free but Jake's hold was fierce and dipping his head, Jacob kissed him tenderly. Stomach rolling Spencer responded to the gesture. He had learnt already what would happen if he didn't. Eventually Jacob let him go turning off the light and nudging Spencer over he climbed into bed bundling the slender male against him, a hand stroking gently up and down Spencer's spine. Worn out from his excursions it didn't take any time at all before Jacob fell asleep and Spencer was left alone with his muddled thoughts._

_The tears spilled freely now, hot as they rolled down his cheeks. No one was coming to his rescue, no one was going to save him and body weary, Spencer sobbed silently accepting his faith..._

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Welcome to Hell:_

**_November 23 2013:_**

"Yo Alex," called Rebecca Collins from across the school yard positively beaming as she waved her arms. It was if she were directing an airplane in to land, "over here honey-bee!"

Chuckling to himself fourteen year old Alex closed the copy of _Catching Fire_ he was reading and scrambling to his feet the scrawny teen made his way toward the only friend he had at Forks Middle School. _Forks_, every time the name of the town even crossed his mind the boy couldn't help but smile. According to the two thousand and twelve censuses exactly three thousand, five hundred and forty-five people lived in Forks. It was once a quiet little town until the _Twilight_ franchise and with the serious influx in tourists the town was rarely ever silent.

"You summoned oh great one," Alex intoned dramatically bowing before his friend, his green eyes lit with a playful glint.

"Oh hush up and sit down buttercup," Rebecca light-heartedly teased dimples appearing in her cheeks when she smiled.

Alex was quick to obey. Hell, he'd have offered Rebecca the moon on a plate of silver had she asked for it. She was by far a Goddess amongst the lowly beings of the eighth grade. Her hair was cropped short and to her parents utter mortification had been dyed a bright bubble gum pink, enhanced somewhat by her cocoa complexion. It was her eyes; however, that Alex found mesmerising. They were blue, but not just any blue, an electric blue. Circles of lightening that hugged an ebony sphere, with a hint of green in the right iris. He could almost read the depth of her soul in those eyes.

She also had a personality just as wild as her appearance and by Forks standards, was a very eccentric individual and he knew after a year of knowing her, he was hopelessly and pathetically in love with her.

"You get that English assignment done?" Alex asked with a lopsided grin, he didn't need the roll of her eyes to know that she hadn't.

"I may have glanced at the book, but that's about it," Rebecca responded with a casual wave of her hand.

"It's due in a week."

"And no doubt you have it done since it was assigned three weeks ago," Rebecca teased good naturedly, "your folks must really light a fire under your ass kid, at least when it comes to the books."

Just like that Alex closed down a dark look transforming his features. Having known him long enough, Rebecca realised her error a second too late and wanted to kick herself. Alex didn't talk about his parents, _ever_ and whether that was due to simple dislike between them or abuse, Rebecca had no idea and Alex would not tell her.

"Alex, I'm sorry—"

"It's okay," Alex placated hastily, "I...I just don't like talking about my family..."

"I know Alex, I know. I really wish you'd tell me why, but that's your buiz sweetie," Rebecca smiled gently and getting to her feet she reached down for her book bag. "We best book it, if we're gonna be on time for next period."

Nodding in agreement, grateful for the subject change, Alex trotted along beside his best friend—well only friend—and moving to a safer topic of random things Alex forgot his worries, at least for the time being.

On the dot of three pm Alex left the school grounds and moving through the students rushing to escape, the teenager headed toward the edge of the town closer to the forest. As he left the town behind a thicket of trees swallowing him up, Alex ventured onto a small worn dirt path that led to a huge house not that long built. His own personal hell and one he couldn't escape. Climbing the three stone steps he sighed and punched in a code into a simple control panel by the door. Three sharp beeps alerted him that the locks were disengaging and once the light turned green Alex twisted the handle and stepped inside.

The outside noises disappeared once the front door closed and the locks reengaged with a code Alex didn't know, just another way to cage him amongst others. It brought a deafening silence, that of a tomb.

From the living-room the fourteen year old could hear the old grandfather clock, but nothing else, which could only mean one thing. Swallowing the bile that rose up in his throat Alex discarded his book bag and made his way upstairs. Everything was hand carved mahogany, with intricate designs carved into the wood; all of it screaming old money and at the end of the hall was his parent's bedroom. God _parents_, if only. Pushing the door inward Alex flinched at the sight and pushing back his tears he got down to work.

The water was as hot as he could stand it, the cloth soft and already stained from more than one evening like this and reaching out Alex pulled away the sheet cringing in sympathy when he got a good look at the coiled male beneath. The second the wet fabric touched raw flesh he hissed contorting in agony, wriggling to get away from Alex. Eyes burst open, the hazel glassy with pain and Alex waited just like he always did. It took only a moment or two and recognition flooded those wary hues and with it came the calm.

"Hey Spencer," Alex greeted gently attempting one more time to clean the horrible scratches marring his lily white skin.

"A-Alex," Spencer croaked blinking away the fatigue, whining in distress when the boy continued to clean his injuries, "Y-You don't...h-have..."

"Stop it," scolded the fourteen years old dipping the cloth for a rinse, "We are _not_ having this argument again. You're hurt and I'm cleaning these wounds before they get infected."

Spencer would've argued further, but he barely had enough energy to lift his head off the pillow. Exhausted the genius watched while Alex cleaned every mark, reaching into the first aid kit now and again. It was remarkable the teenager could even keep his cool all things considered, but adapting was something humans were good at, even in a crisis. It was five months after Jacob kidnapped Spencer that he showed up one day with the twelve year old Alex. Not long after that the three moved to Forks and had been there ever since.

No one had noticed, or they simply preferred to ignore it. Anything was better than admitting the bogeyman was just down the street.

Alex had been living on the streets, a runaway at aged nine after step-daddy took to climbing into his bed at night and mother didn't believe him. He had been close to starvation when Jacob came across him on the streets of New York—on one of his welcomed road trips that left Spencer abuse and pain free for a few days. Alex had been at the height of desperation, so when Jacob offered food and shelter, the boy had taken it; no questions asked and thus joined Spencer inside Dante's inferno.

Alex was Spencer's son. Alexander Reid was written on documents in a lock box somewhere in the house and Spencer was legally Alex's father. He had wondered for a long time how Jacob had pulled it off, because he had seen the papers himself and they were iron clad, but he supposed since Jacob had done all he could to become _him_ it was no real feat then to adopt a young boy who as far as the state were concerned had no birth parents. It was also, Spencer understood, down to the birth mother's signature, the woman signing her son away with no qualms at all. A fact he had never told Alex. Life had thrown enough at him.

By some higher power Jacob had never once harmed Alex. Oh, Alex was firmly within his control of course. How else could he go to school each day and not breathe a word of what went on otherwise? But he was never physically harmed and for that, Spencer could accept his predicament with more ease.

"How was school," Spencer asked his voice barely a whisper.

Alex smiled gently. He knew such a normal question made things easier for the agent and for that he would beat down his own roaring emotions, just to grant him that small comfort.

"It was fine. I handed in my English assignment, to the disgust of some of my peers." Spencer laughed a little at this. "We had a pop quiz in history, I got a B you'll be ecstatic to know and I for once managed to outrun that asshole Mason Cartwright. So no locker stuffing for _moi_, thank you very much."

"Since when did he stuff you in a locker?" Spencer asked sleepily, flinching when he laid gauze over a particularly tender patch of skin.

"Three times last week, once the week before, hmm, not sure after that. Unlike you, I don't keep a count of everything."

"Mmm," Spencer's only response to that as he drifted. Sleep was swiftly taking him, but bliss was not to be his. The shrill whine of a phone stole any peace he had and reflexively Spencer curled up, doing the best he could to shield himself from his invisible enemy.

Getting to his feet Alex made his way out into the hall and snatched up the portable. He didn't need to look at the number, it was never anyone else and pressing the call button, the fourteen year old placed it to his ear and mustered the cheeriest tone he could.

"H-Hey Dad, yeah just got in, yes Pops is lying down...uh huh yes I'll tell him that. I'd love to, yeah Dad a movie night as a family sounds great. Yeah, love you too, bye."

Setting the phone down Alex sucked down great breaths and tried for several minutes to reel in the boiling rage that had been clawing its way through his veins ever since he answered the phone. It was always the same a check-up phone call exactly at four pm while playing the part, pretending they were a nice little family instead of one sick _idea_ of a family. Jacob insisted on the endearments, Dad for him and Pops for Spencer and God forbid if Alex veered from either term. He didn't suffer though, but Spencer did and for that Alex would've painted himself yellow for the bastard. He didn't realise he was crying until Spencer called his name and turning the fourteen year old found the thirty-two year old reaching out with one arm and that was all it took.

With a small sob Alex crawled up on the bed beside him, burrowing in close, mindful of his fragile state and as the teenager let loose great racking cries, Spencer held him and helped him through the tsunami that was his pain.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Each step was excruciating, every movement no matter how small sending spikes of pain flickering over his nerve-endings. Spencer was fit to collapse and yet here he was making lasagne and salad while Alex worked on his geometry homework at the kitchen table. The radio was on low just for some background noise and other then the scratch of Alex's pen and the tap, tap, tap of Spencer's knife, there was pretty much silence.

It was nice and so rare, neither one wanted to ruin it.

Dumping the tomatoes into the blender Spencer turned to reach for the purée only to cry out when white hot pain cut through him. Alex was on his feet in a second; catching Spencer as he stumbled and guiding the scrawny man he helped him settle in the chair closest to him. Spencer was breathing hard, eyes pinched shut as he waited for the waves to pass. The ache was raw, one he was used to, but that always hurt bone deep.

"I'll finish the dinner," Alex said firmly turning. He stopped when Spencer grabbed his wrist shaking his head, "do not shake your head at me Spence. I don't even know how you're walking, never mind doing the chores and now dinner. We have a half hour and Jacob doesn't need to know I finished the cooking."

"I don't? Well, and here I thought we didn't lie in this house."

Alex and Spencer went completely rigid, heads snapping around and there stood in the doorway was the devil himself. _Oh Holy Fuck he was home early!_ Jacob stood in the kitchen doorway, casually leaning against the frame, chocolate brown irises screaming hostility.

"D-Dad," Alex blurted a little too late.

"Oh," Jacob said his tone positively arctic, "it's Dad now huh? I was Jacob a minute ago and you were actually talking about breaking the rules."

"Jake," Spencer began cautiously but the dam broke and Jacob shot forward knocking Alex aside, "Jacob...Aaah."

Spencer yelped in distress grappling with the fingers fisted in his hair, but it was no use. Tearing the young genius up out of the chair Jacob half snarled at Alex when the teenager tried to help and dragging Spencer from the kitchen he threw him to the floor. Striking the ground at such a velocity was awful, every bone in his body rattling and Spencer could taste blood from biting his own lip on impact.

His heart froze in his chest when he heard the sound of a belt being violently ripped open. Oh God, _oh God_ not again. He was going to rape him in front of Alex! But as it were, Jacob had other ideas. With Alex sobbing in the background, Jacob panting heavily, Spencer was vaguely aware of his t-shirt being shoved up baring his already tattered back.

"Stay very still and not a sound Spencey or I may just go against my own policy and take this out on little Alex, am I clear?"

With a strangled whimper Spencer nodded and so his torture began. With a great swing of his arm Jacob brought the leather down onto the raw skin and he tried not to react, sweet mercy he tried, but a belt striking his already damaged skin was enough to shatter his control and a hoarse scream pushed free.

"I said quiet!" Snarled Jacob bringing the belt down again and again and again and no matter how many times he ordered silence, Spencer continued to cry out until Alex could take no more.

"Stop, stop, please," the boy cried flinging himself forward and grabbing Jacob's arm before he could hit him again and on the spur of the moment he used the only thing he had in his arsenal, "Dad, _dad,_ daddy please!"

Jacob went still all of a sudden, his ragged breathing, Alex's sobs and Spencer's pained whines the only sounds. His face had completely transformed. The rage had melted away; colour draining from his face and with a whimper Jacob struggled out of Alex's grip dropping the belt as if it were on fire. His dark brown hues were wide and glazed and he appeared to be lost in some unknown memory.

"I'm s-sorry," he mouthed feebly and before either could react Jacob bolted for the stairs and was gone leaving Alex to clean up his mess once more.


	3. 2: Can't Break Me

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds, or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ This is coming along smoothly! My poll is still up my lovelies, still need to know your opinion about a 'love interest' so **VOTE!** Tee hee, later xxxx_

* * *

**Last Time on Stay in Shadow: **

_"I said quiet!" Snarled Jacob bringing the belt down again and again and again and no matter how many times he ordered silence, Spencer continued to cry out until Alex could take no more._

_"Stop, stop, please," the boy cried flinging himself forward and grabbing Jacob's arm before he could hit him again and on the spur of the moment he used the only thing he had in his arsenal, "Dad, dad, daddy please!"_

_Jacob went still all of a sudden, his ragged breathing, Alex's sobs and Spencer's pained whines the only sounds. His face had completely transformed. The rage had melted away; colour draining from his face and with a whimper Jacob struggled out of Alex's grip dropping the belt as if it were on fire. His dark brown hues were wide and glazed and he appeared to be lost in some unknown memory._

_"I'm s-sorry," he mouthed feebly and before either could react Jacob bolted for the stairs and was gone leaving Alex to clean up his mess once more..._

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Can't Break Me:_

Jacob hadn't come back downstairs. Usually after one of his _episodes_ where he ended lost within the recesses of his own mind he stayed away for hours and it gave Alex time to clean up Spencer. Tonight wasn't as bad as others. Spencer was able to drag himself into the living-room and lay out on the couch. He didn't as much as squirm, chewing his lower lip to hold back any sound. They didn't need a reason to attract Jacob's attention, not when Spencer believed another session this soon would actually be the death of him.

Head resting on a crochet cushion the thirty-two year old watched Alex's every move. Face a mask of concentration, Alex rooted silently through the massive first aid kit, pulling out anything he thought he might need including—crap—needle and thread.

"He split the skin pretty bad near your hip," Alex explained once he saw where Spencer's gaze had settled, "I don't think paper stitches will be of much use."

Spencer nodded in agreement. Alex was gentle, the iodine was a wicked burn, but the teenager talked him soothingly through his discomfort. The pain began blending together till Spencer didn't know the old ache from the new, which was probably why he barely noticed Alex pinching his skin together and efficiently stitching the damaged flesh. Gauze and thick bandages followed. Alex could feel the heat of Spencer's skin beneath his fingers and the high fever worried him. He hoped it was due to the man simply being run down and not infection, because as good as he was at tending to Spencer's injuries, serious infection was a bit beyond him.

"I've asked you before to run."

Alex jerked in surprise. He had thought Spencer had finally given in and fallen asleep, but no, the stubborn FBI agent had his fever glazed hues on Alex's face and was waiting for a response.

"You know why I won't Spence," Alex snapped, angry at him for even saying such a thing, "I'm not leaving you here to die!"

Alex had already tried and failed to run and seek help. The very first day Jacob had enrolled him in school he had gone to the first person he found and God help him, he would never forget, as long as he lived, what followed. It was on that night both Spencer and Alex learnt the hard way that Jacob wasn't alone and there was always someone watching.

"I'm not worried about me Alex," Spencer replied gently, "As an agent of the FBI; it's my job to protect you."

"Fuck that!" Alex swore hot frothy tears filling his eyes, "I'm not leaving you and even if I would, you know it's not that simple!"

Christ, were they really going to have this argument _again_? Did he not remember last time? Alex did, right down to every miniscule detail and he wasn't the one with the eidetic memory! He had been with Jacob and Spencer only a week, which was enough time to realise what a monster Jacob really was. They had been living in Florida and his first day of school Alex had gone straight to the Principal and told him everything. Martin Johnson had seemed such a lovely man, had jumped to it, made phone calls promising Alex he was now safe, that the police were on their way over to the house to rescue Spencer. A gullible twelve year old, he had believed every word until not twenty minutes later, Jacob himself arrived to collect him, the most lethal sneer Alex had ever seen twisting his features and making him look almost feral.

"Alex..."

"No," the boy sobbed brokenly, "you are the closest thing I have had to a real father and I'm not walking away from you. Do you hear me Spence? Not until I know for damn sure we can both walk away from this and we will Spencer, we will."

Spencer smiled gently and with a nod that was the end of the argument. Alex couldn't help thinking the way he did, he just could never forget.

That day, that horrible day not so long ago, he learnt that there was more than just Jacob lurking in the shadows and to Alex's shock Jacob never laid a finger on him, not even when they got home. He did however violently rape and beat Spencer and forced Alex to watch the whole ordeal. Not long after they moved to Forks, and Jacob went to the trouble of placing a GPS tracking chip in each of his captives, had state of the art security installed that would put the pentagon to shame and set certain rules such as check-up phone calls each day at eleven am and four pm to keep track of them. Not that it was necessary, the house was on lock down till Jacob got home, and with the chips, he knew where they were every minute of every day.

It was hell on earth, and there was no way out.

Hearing movement upstairs the pair went perfectly still. Spencer's heart picked up a beat and he had to battle back a whimper when after a few shuffles and steps he realised Jacob was coming back downstairs. Alex continued tending to Spencer. No matter how calm he appeared his hands shook violently betraying his effort and when the door opened Alex and Spencer openly cringed.

"Alex, you've homework to do I'm sure," Jacob said gently, "I'll take care of your father now." Alex didn't so much as twitch, "Now Alex," Jacob growled leaving no room for argument.

Knowing it would be far worse if he disobeyed Alex got to his feet and gathering up the medical supplies he started for the kitchen, leaving the adults alone. Moving around the couch Jacob tisked at the sight of a cowering Spencer, smiling sweetly he reached for the trembling male.

"Easy beloved, easy," he crooned feeling the younger man flinch from his touch, "come on time to make you feel better. I've punished you enough for one day."

Oh God, not again. Spencer wanted to fight it, wanted to scream until his throat bled, but he was exhausted and he doubted he could've fought off an infant never mind a big hulking man such as Jacob. Jacob carefully lifted the scrawny youth and humming the tune to _bad romance_—ironic much?—he ventured upstairs calling goodnight to Alex as he went.

Spencer had changed the sheets from earlier a fact Jacob cheerfully pointed out as he stripped his reluctant lover of his clothing. Spencer obediently lifted his head when a finger was placed beneath his chin and eyes raw pits of fire Jacob descended, kissing the genius ferociously. It made him sick, so sick, but Spencer responded none the less. It was gentle, an event that wasn't often and he wasn't about to complain. Jacob pushed him onto the bed and reached between Spencer's thighs. Knowing his part to play Spencer arched with a gasp. In truth it felt as if ice had been poured into his veins, and yet to his utmost disgust, the whole thing that made it worse, Spencer responded to the touch. He knew in that big brain of his it wasn't about being attracted, it was simply a biological reaction, but that fact did nothing to make him feel better.

Stroking him, Jacob grinned manically and bent for another kiss. His mouth stole, and took, but never gave and when he finally slid home his breath ended on a groan and Spencer cried silently begging for the end.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Mrs Kelly was saying something about war world two and Alex had tuned out sometime ago. In honesty he had already read that chapter like four times, so he was hearing what he already knew. Every now and again Rebecca nudged his elbow a single raised brow speaking volumes. She knew something was off with him, but Alex simply shrugged and went back to staring dully out the window. Spencer had looked so defeated when he left for school that morning, that Alex had been loathe leaving him. But he had to keep up appearances and while he did, he would scheme.

There just _had_ to be a way out!

The school bell blared loudly and with its arrival twenty students were swiftly making waves to leave. Rebecca was already out the door, along with several others before Kelly remembered she had an announcement.

"Oh, before I forget," Mrs Kelly called over the hub bub, "This Saturday the electricity will be cut off in town for approximately seven hours while repairs are made after that storm last month. So inform your parents if you please."

Alex went stiff, ideas buzzing through his mind. No electricity, there would be _no electricity_ for exactly seven hours which would leave the house security system useless! Not to mention Jacob was going on a trip to New York Friday evening and wouldn't be back till Sunday morning. Holy mother of God, they could actually pull off an escape! The GPS chips would need to be dealt with and the possibility of a human guard dog was another issue, but if they didn't take this opportunity, another one may never come again.

Stuffing his belongings into his book bag, the fourteen year old half ran to his next class. Rebecca had bailed her last classes something she did now and again—Lord knows how she got away with it and since it was Thursday, she was probably pulling hooky for tomorrow as well. He would've loved to say a goodbye of some sort; she was the one slice of happy in his otherwise nightmarish life, but maybe this was for the best.

Maybe if all went well, he could look her up and who knows what could come of it.

Because of some Teacher conference the school day had been cut in half and so at one pm Alex headed for home. It was probably the first time in a long time he was actually excited about going home and to his relief he found Spencer doing some cleaning, looking a little healthier then the night before. The fever gone from his pale skin, and eyes alert, the glassy look gone.

"Spence, you will not believe what Kelly told us today!"

"Never would've thought you'd find history _that _fascinating," the genius replied teasingly looking up from where he sat on the floor organising books.

"Not history!" He tossed his bag down. "They're turning the electricity off for seven full hours of Saturday!" Alex was grinning; green eyes bright and it took literally half a second for Spencer to catch on.

"Oh my God, _oh my God," _scrambling to his feet the thirty-two year old began to pace. He was calculating _everything, _leaving nothing to chance and just like Alex a genuine heartfelt smile became present on Spencer's face, "We actually have a chance of getting out of here!"

"This is gonna take some planning Spence. I asked Kelly, she said their turning it off at seven am, we've till two pm on Saturday to get our asses out of here."

"We have to remove the chips," Spencer added running a finger over the tiny bump in his arm, "we won't have much time to get moving. Once the security goes down, Jacob will know he has some device that tells him if there's a shutdown."

"He'll be too far away by then so it won't matter."

"He'll have a guard on the house," Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah and we'll handle that, we're surrounded by how many acres of forest—that was rhetorical." Spencer closed his mouth smiling sheepishly. "It'll be easy enough to lose them."

"Maybe, but we're not familiar with this land either Alex."

"Yeah well, at this point I'll take my chances." Alex reached for a book settling it back on the shelf. "We can't stay here, you said so yourself Mr Profiler, Jacob's devolving. He's become unpredictable, the last while he came close to killing you when he would've been doing his best to keep you alive before."

Spencer couldn't argue with that logic, "the odds are against us, but I'll be damned if I won't at least try. Jacob can't break me." _And good God had he tried!_

They could do this. They could really walk away and be who they once wore and leave the endless ache behind.

They could and _would _be free!


	4. 3: Escape

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: Remember to take my poll everybody!_

* * *

**Last Time On Stay In Shadow:**

_"He'll be too far away by then so it won't matter."_

_"He'll have a guard on the house," Spencer pointed out._

_"Yeah and we'll handle that, we're surrounded by how many acres of forest—that was rhetorical." Spencer closed his mouth smiling sheepishly. "It'll be easy enough to lose them."_

_"Maybe, but we're not familiar with this land either Alex."_

_"Yeah well, at this point I'll take my chances." Alex reached for a book settling it back on the shelf. "We can't stay here, you said so yourself Mr Profiler, Jacob's devolving. He's become unpredictable, the last while he came close to killing you when he would've been doing his best to keep you alive before."_

_Spencer couldn't argue with that logic, "the odds are against us, but I'll be damned if I won't at least try. Jacob can't break me." And good God had he tried!_

_They could do this. They could really walk away and be who they once wore and leave the endless ache behind._

_They could and would be free!_

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Escape:_

Spencer was setting down a huge dish of shepherd's pie and asking Alex to remove his things from the table when the front door opened and shut and whistling merrily Jacob made his way toward the kitchen. Every muscle in Spencer's body went rigid, anticipating the coming of his so called lover, but clearly Jake had had a good day because on arrival he merely ruffled Alex's hair and kissed Spencer on the temple before taking a seat at the head of the table.

"This smells delicious beloved," Jacob grinned spooning a generous amount onto his plate and tucking in.

As always Alex and Spencer ate enough to keep up appearances, but they rarely were ever hungry and what Spencer did eat hardly ever stayed down once Jacob took him to bed. Driving him to sickness was something the sadistic bastard seemed to enjoy.

"So kiddo," Jacob began grinning at Alex, "What did you learn at school today?"

"Most of my teacher's pulled pop quizzes today, I got A's and B's in all of them, then I had gym," Alex winced theoretically for Jacob's benefit determined to keep him happy for Spencer's sake, "needless to say I took a beating during dodge ball."

Jacob chuckled reaching for his wine glass, "yes well, brains will get you further then brawn any day."

"Very true," Spencer added making an effort to be part of the conversation.

Jacob smiled and swallowing the last of his wine, he stood, "Right I leave in two hours. You can do the dishes Alex while I have some alone time with your father."

Alex had to bite back an argument. The colour had drained from Spencer's face and it killed the fourteen year old, but with a false grin he nodded and began gathering up the plates. If he tried to change Jacob's mind, no matter how subtle, Jacob would most likely grow angry and it would only be worse for Spencer in the long run. Reluctantly Spencer took Jacob's proffered hand and followed his captor from the kitchen, promising himself he'd get through it for just one last time.

An hour and twenty minutes later Jacob returned with his bags and a spring in his step that had Alex wanting to stab him with the knife he was currently drying—something he had attempted before and learnt the hard way was a no-no—who knew Mr Jacob Thomas was a black belt in several fighting styles? Not to mention Alex wasn't stupid, such a stunt required one chance and it was Spencer's life on the line if he screwed up, not something he was willing to risk.

"You got homework kiddo?"

"An essay for English, I'm half way through," Alex answered folding the dish towel and setting it beside the kettle.

Hearing the beep of a car horn and grinning, Jacob gave Alex a one armed hug, hollered goodbye to Spencer and headed out. Once the purr of the engine faded away Alex bolted for the stairs and made it to Jacob's and Spencer's room just in time to hear Spencer emptying his stomach in the ensuite. The FBI agent was curled about the toilet, fresh bruises decorating his back and arms, whimpers escaping him with each ragged breath as he violently vomited. Leaving him to his misery Alex went to retrieve a bottle of water and running cold water over a face cloth, the fourteen year old knelt by Spencer who was sobbing as silently as he could manage.

"Spence," Alex whispered without touching him, Spencer wouldn't appreciate the contact just then. "I got you some water."

With a tremulous hand Spencer reached for it and glugged down the contents. For a moment he wasn't sure if it'd stay down, but thankfully his stomach took pity on him and after a few churns settled. By now he was aware of a damp cloth on his fevered skin and weakly he smiled at the wary boy.

"T-Thank you," croaked the agent softly.

"After tonight Spence he won't hurt you again," Alex told Spencer fiercely, "you'll be safe, we'll both be safe."

"I hope so Alex. I really hope so."

It took almost ten minutes before Spencer finally could stand. He ached all over, each step sending fiery pain through his nether regions, but he forcefully ignored it. Alex ran room to room bundling basic clothing into two easily carried bags and after some rummaging; Spencer found what he hoped he would, a large lock box under a loose floorboard by the bed.

"Can you get into that?" Alex asked him on his third trip into the room.

"It's a basic lock," Spencer answered him his fingers working over what Alex realised was part of a clothes hanger, "I think I can pry it open."

"You can pick a lock?"

"I went through a phase of taking things apart and putting them back together to see how they worked, locks had been one of them."

"Of course, why did I even ask?" Alex responded drifting into the bathroom Spencer's amused laughter following him.

It took him almost thirty minutes, but Spencer's genius shined through and the lock popped free. Carefully Spencer emptied the contents onto the ground and was awed by the treasure he had unearthed. Alex and Spencer's passports lay amongst it, along with random documents, such as the deed to the house and to Spencer's joy, Alex's adoption papers which would come in handy. It also contained eight thousand in cash and a gun, Spencer's Smith and Wesson to be exact. All of it would _definitely_ come in handy.

"I think that's everything," Alex said dumping toothpaste into the bag eyes bugging out at what Spencer had come upon, "Oh that will so make things easier."

"Indeed, we'll be on foot till we get away from Forks, the only vehicle we have access to, is Jacob's SUV and no doubt he has it lo-jacked. Stealing one is also not an option—"

"Because stolen vehicles are too easy to trace these days," Alex finished remembering one of Spencer's rambles.

With a snort of laughter, Spencer shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Alex accepted the mug of hot chocolate with a grateful smile. They had everything ready, including thanks to Spencer, the removal of their GPS chips. The devices were still active upon the coffee table, but at least they were no longer inside them. Swallowing a mouthful of hot chocolate, Spencer relaxed back against the couch. The fire was a lovely burst of orange in the hearth, and on a low volume _Doctor Who_ played across the television screen.

"Once I get home I'm finally going to move into a bigger place like the guys have been begging me to do." He didn't bother adding that his apartment would no longer feel safe, "Might even go a little crazy and get a dog."

For several minutes Alex was silent, sipping his sweet beverage every now and again before asking what had been gnawing at him a while now.

"What will happen to me?"

Spencer blinked, a frown knitting his brow with confusion, "You'll come live with me of course...Oh, that is if you want to...I won't force—"

Spencer was cut off when his arms were suddenly full of a gratefully sobbing teenager. Smiling Spencer carefully set down his mug and held Alex while he cried. Exhausted the fourteen year old succumbed to sleep and gently Spencer laid him out on the couch, covering him with the throw draped over the back of it.

In sleep Alex was so young, so fragile. Spencer had no idea how the kid had managed the last two years, but he was made of strong stuff and was a master of getting up again when knocked down. He hadn't known safety in so long, and if Spencer could give it to him, he would.

As planned he did the night-time rituals carrying the GPS chips with him. If Jacob was watching their movements, he didn't want him becoming suspicious. Some would call it paranoia, but after being an FBI agent for so long, and knowing Jacob on a level he rather not, Spencer knew exactly how his mind worked and he'd put nothing past him.

Alex was so deep in Rem when Spencer came back downstairs that he never noticed him and climbing into the sleeping bag he brought down with him, he happily gave into the land of slumber.

Somewhere in the night Alex and Spencer's hands found each other, anchoring them both.

* * *

~O~

* * *

At six am the alarm Alex had set went off blaring loudly. Any other day the teenager would've groaned and happily ignored it, but not this time. He was off the couch before Spencer had even moved. The pair got ready in silence, gathering some provisions; they weren't sure how long they'd be on foot and grabbed showers while they could. At three minutes to seven Spencer and Alex stood by the back door and just as the clock struck seven the electricity blinked out and a beeping sound alerted them to the alarm disengaging.

Alex wasted no time he reached for the door and sure enough it opened without protest, revealing a brisk morning that was just seeing the first signs of daylight. It could be raining frogs for all they cared of course, it was freedom.

The first step was heaven for Spencer; it had been months since he had actually ventured outside hence his very vampiric appearance, ironic considering where he was currently standing. They had barely taken a breath when a gun cocking drew Spencer's attention. Stiffening he looked left and sure enough there stood Martin Johnson sneering dangerously.

"I had a feeling it'd be you," the profiler stated calmly, carefully placing himself between Johnson and Alex, "makes sense after what happened in Florida."

"Jacob did say you were some sort of genius who read people's behaviour. That what you're doing Doc?

"No," Spencer responded, "Just a calculated guess. I figured out a long time ago that Jacob had help; you were at the top of my list after that day. But if you want me to profile you I can do that."

Martin laughed. Truth be told he should be hauling their asses back inside and getting on the horn to Jacob, but the mouthy kid was amusing him and he had to admit he was a tad curious as to what he had to say.

"Alright smart guy, go on."

"You use your build and strength to get what you want, this stemmed from a lack of intellect. Though you're intelligent in your own right, you failed in school and so out of anger at the world began defacing public property, stealing, and acts of violence until you eventually evolved to killing someone."

Alex breathed hard eyes wide with fear. Spencer's fingers were wrapped about his wrist and he was shaking, clearly he was taking a guess, he hadn't enough to profile Johnson properly, but he was obviously hitting some sore points because the colour had drained from the bastard's face, gun moving down slightly.

"You did stints in juvie and prison and learnt that answering to a hierarchy was better than fighting against those stronger then you. It earned you privilege and protection, so when you came across Jacob an Alpha, you were happy to fall under him because at the end of the day you are a dog happy to follow masters orders."

The last part was said with some venom a fact Martin didn't miss and later Alex would wonder had Spencer intentionally provoked him because all of a sudden the armed man lunged, gun forgotten, a shriek of fury escaping him. Alex yelped when he was tossed like a sack of potatoes landing a little heavier then he would've liked and in a rapid move Spencer jumped aside and an ominous crack sent nearby birds scattering because Martin Johnson had stupidly collided with the side of the tool shed with enough force to knock himself out.

"Well," Spencer said yanking the gun out of his hand and tossing it into the woods, "that was easy."

Alex made a point to check for a pulse and when he found one beating strong he rolled his eyes, "idiot. You're clearly weren't wrong about the lack of intelligence."

"Martin Johnson strikes me as the type if you insult him in any manner, whether true or not, it's enough to antagonise him."

Alex's eyes narrowed, "you had no idea what you were saying did you?"

"Not a clue!"

With a snort the teenager shook his head and turned only for his insides to turn frigid because there glock pointed at them, her expression positively manic was..._Rebecca Collins!_


	5. 4: On The Road

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Sorry about the delay! And could Y'all do my new poll pretty please? :) Also not here to moan and groan-well maybe a little-I just want to ask a favour of all of you if possible and that's this. The last 6 months I have been in out of different stages of pain in my head. Doctors have no clue what is causing the problem and finally one with smarts suggested an MRI, because clearly that will indeed give us answers. Now I'm not one for dramatics, but the pain has gotten to a level that I am so unbelievably scared that it's a wonder I haven't broken into several million blithering pieces. My doctors are jumping between possible sinus related issue or stress, but when they start ordering things like MRI's and blood tests for neurological diseases I begin to hyperventilate, because I'm only 24 and I'm very healthy and knowing my body has become hostile toward me in some way is numbingly frightening and All the 'We don't knows' and 'we hope its not this' are not helping, especially when this is a 6th month long complaint, so it scares me even more to think if it is something serious, have we caught it in time?_

_Anyway! I go for my blood results and MRI wensday and I would like you to keep me in your thoughts, and/or prayers and send me all the warm fussies you can, because for the sake of my little boy who is my world, I need good news. _

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxxx_

* * *

_**Last Time On Stay In Shadow:**_

_"Well," Spencer said yanking the gun out of his hand and tossing it into the woods, "that was easy."_

_Alex made a point to check for a pulse and when he found one beating strong he rolled his eyes, "idiot. You're clearly weren't wrong about the lack of intelligence."_

_"Martin Johnson strikes me as the type if you insult him in any manner, whether true or not, it's enough to antagonise him."_

_Alex's eyes narrowed, "you had no idea what you were saying did you?"_

_"Not a clue!"_

_With a snort the teenager shook his head and turned only for his insides to turn frigid because there glock pointed at them, her expression positively manic was...Rebecca Collins!_

* * *

Chapter 4:

_On The Road:_

The clock chimed ten am, bouncing noisily upon the bedside cabinet. The occupant of the bed groaned, reaching for the irritating device and shutting it off. The bought whore shifted beside him, but Jacob paid no heed to the warm weight of the boy beside him. The blonde prostitute had been amusing, had eased his ache for a time, but already he was hungry to get home to the supple, yielding body that was Spencer. With a firm shove and gruff words Jacob sent the boy on his way and climbing from bed he dressed for another day of work. Not exactly legal ventures, but it was what paid the bills and it was fun naturally.

The papers, lectures were all a front for anyone poking around in Spencer's life. Of course, over the last two years he had gradually severed ties and except for the odd email from Garcia, there was very little contact, which made fooling them even easier.

Hitting the switch Jacob got coffee going. Unlike Spencer he took it black with no sugar and the first sip was heavenly. Of course his good morning went to hell when the last sound he had expected to hear filled his ears. Frowning in confusion, Jacob moved across his hotel room and lifted his cell phone. His stomach absolutely plummeted, because there on his screen was an alert letting him know his alarm system had malfunctioned and was currently in shutdown.

"Shit!" The man cursed upending his briefcase. Locating his GPS device he saw with relief both Spencer and Alex were still in bed. And yet something didn't sit well. Snatching up his blackberry, Jacob hastily ran through his contacts and punched the button for Martin.

No answer and the same proved for Rebecca. Enraged he hurled the phone at the wall, watching with glee as it shattered. His tantrum was short lived and all Jacob could think of was getting home.

* * *

~O~

* * *

"R-Rebecca," Alex croaked horrified, "Rebecca what are you doing?"

"Looks like I'm here to plant your asses back inside." The youth bit out angrily, "Pure luck that I didn't know about the electricity being turned off! The second the lights went, I got over here quick. Now Alex, I really don't wanna have to shoot you. Boss man would be mega pissed if I did."

Spencer knew the girl from Alex and he couldn't even attempt surprise. Of course Jacob had someone watching Alex's every move. No doubt Rebecca had subliminally convinced him to stay. You'd be surprised what you could convince the human mind of without a person realising it. God damn it! Why the hell was Jacob going to such lengths to contain them...unless, they weren't the first. It was a theory Spencer had pondered before, during the nights when he couldn't sleep and had tried to understand Jacob's reasons.

"Rebecca," Spencer said carefully hands up in a surrendering gesture, "Come on now put the gun down. You don't want to do this."

The barrel was quickly switched to Spencer, ice blue eyes feral and a dangerous smile tilting the fourteen year olds plump pink lips, "Don't even try it Spencey. I don't know what he sees in you, but I'll spare your scrawny ass, because I'd do nothing to hurt Jacob. So I'll say again, get back in the house."

Her hand shook slightly; her expression wild and Spencer instantly knew the signs of Stockholm syndrome. Rebecca was wound tight and anything he said was mostly likely going to piss her off, confuse her or both, but he had to try something.

"How long Rebecca? How long has Jacob kept you prisoner?"

"I AM NOT A PRISIONER!" Both Spencer and Alex flinched. "Jacob _loves_ me!"

"Jacob loves no one," Spencer told her gently, "He is a highly disturbed man who has used people for years to achieve what he wants, including you Rebecca."

Cautiously he moved toward her, keeping his voice low, his words kind, because he was reaching her, or at least he hoped he was. Sniffling, Rebecca could taste her tears. That voice in her head was screaming at her to shoot, but a part of her knew he was right. She knew deep in her heart there wasn't a kind bone in Jacob's body, but he was sadly all she knew, and that was safe enough for the teenager. Regardless, Rebecca found herself questioning all she had come to know.

"Haven't seen my mama since I was eight," Rebecca admitted arm lowering slightly, "Daddy left when I was real small, so mama drank, never even filed a missing persons report when I ran away at nine. Jacob found me on the streets, took me in, and cared for me."

"Mothers are a funny thing, maybe she thought you were better off without her," Spencer suggested taking another step and his words turned out to be a mistake.

The gun came up again so fast that Spencer winced, body jerking. Teary frightened and confused eyes locked on Spencer's face, "Y-You're trying to trick me!" Rebecca wailed childishly, "Y-you're telling l-lies!"

"I'm not, Rebecca look at me, I just want to he—"

The words died on his tongue when a single digit twitched and a bullet was fired. At the last second Spencer moved and the speeding shell bit into the fleshy part of his arm rather than his chest. Knocked backward Spencer landed hard, grunting in pain.

"Spence," Alex shouted rushing forward without consideration for the crazed gun happy teen stood mere feet behind, but then Rebecca did the last thing they expected.

"I just want my mama and her cinnamon smelling hugs," the girl whimpered before shoving the barrel under her chin, pressing it firmly against her throat.

"NO!" Spencer howled, but it was no use. The sound was almost deafening, blood painting the ground red and Rebecca's body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Heart racing, pain burning in his arm, Spencer heard Alex vomiting violently and when voices in the distance filled his ears, Spencer scrambled upright.

He wasn't willing to trust anyone else in Forks. He wouldn't feel safe until he was in Quantico and with Morgan and the others. That was safe, this was not. Grabbing their pack, ignoring his throbbing arm, Spencer hauled a sobbing Alex to his feet and made tracks toward the forest. He had made a point to memorise a map, and the forest came out on the main road not far from where they currently were. Alex stumbled, but managed to keep up and they were a good distance away when outraged shouts rang out. Spencer knew they wouldn't be followed. Rebecca's death was an obvious suicide and they'd most likely hold Martin, rather than pursuing two unknowns.

"Spence, Spence you're bleeding," Alex croaked after about fifteen minutes.

"I'll be fine; we need to get further, need to reach the main road," Spencer yelped when a stumble jerked his arm wrong, his vision going white for a moment. _Shit!_ He was going to vomit, but by a miracle he didn't.

"Don't be so bull headed," Alex snapped grabbing the agent's good arm, "it'll take me just a minute to clean it and bind it, okay?"

Because he could still feel he was bleeding, Reid gave in and found the nearest patch where he could sit down. The pain was bad, nowhere near as bad as it could've been, but enough to scramble his thoughts. Alex dropped his pack and quickly located their first aid kit. He hadn't expected to need it so soon; of course Rebecca showing up armed and half out of her mind had never crossed his thoughts! Leaning against a large oak Spencer let Alex deal with his arm, doing his best not to flinch. The boy was trembling badly enough without thinking Spencer was about to drop dead.

"You were lucky. Straight through flesh, gonna need to stitch it though," Alex said twisting to rummage.

"And here I thought you were silly for packing that," Spencer said with a tired chuckle.

"It pays to be prepared," Alex quipped before lighting a match and moving the needle through the bright orange flame. It wasn't as sanitary as most would think, but it'd do for now. "Hold still."

Spencer nodded and bit back an exclamation when the needle punched through his skin. After a few minutes the ache dulled and he was easily able to ignore it. After two years he had a particularly high pain tolerance, that and he was still aching from that weeks abuse, so one more niggle was nothing to be concerned about. God, he hadn't thought about that. Every inch of him was both black and blue or scratched in some way. Not drawing attention was going to be harder than originally anticipated.

"There, done," Alex told him with a cheerful grin. He had calmed considerably. The boy had simply been exposed too often to abuse, that Rebecca shooting herself could be brushed off easily and it was a sad fact.

Getting to his feet, Spencer snatched up his pack and with hours of daylight ahead, the two navigated the forest until they came out onto the main road far from Forks itself. By now Jacob would've copped on, but they would be far, far, _faaaaaaaaaaar_ away before that would be a worry. The journey would be a bitch of course. The town of Forks was nearly three thousand miles away from Quantico. It was forty-four hours of travel driving, so on foot was not going to last very long. For now they were making do with Port Angeles and from there, Spencer would get his hands on a vehicle somehow and a phone. It was time he called the team.

* * *

~O~

* * *

"You're _WHERE?_"

"Prison," Martin growled irritably from the other end of the phone, "Rebecca offed herself, and because I was the only one there they arrested my ass! They're also looking for you!"

"Me? What the fuck for and where are Spencer and Alex?" Jacob was positively beside himself. He was trying to get a flight back with no luck and now to hear Martin had landed his ass in jail and Rebecca the incompetent bitch had killed herself was doing nothing for his sour mood.

"To ask you questions and they're gone, I tried stopping them, but Spencer knocked me out!"

"Spencer weighs less than one-twenty, and is injured, and somehow he managed to subdue you regardless?" Jacob howled in fury, "Are they letting you go?"

"I need bail."

"Of course you fucking do!" Jacob took a moment to punch the wall cracking plaster and splitting the skin of his knuckles, "Fine! I'll deal with that, and then you are going to track the pair of them, find out where the fuck they are and when I get my hands on them, Spencer and Alex will wish they were never _born!"_

Slamming the phone down, Jacob gave into the temper roiling inside him and in no time dismantled his entire hotel room. Anything he could break, he broke. He shredded his bedcovers, overturned the vanity table and shattered the mirror that sat beside the ensuite door and even after all that he still threw his head back and screamed. His howls of rage were quick to shift to tears, and with nothing else, Jacob curled up amongst the debris and wept.

* * *

~O~

* * *

It was nearing ten by the time Alex and Spencer had walked the long distance from Forks to Port Angeles. The town was well and truly awake and making sure his bloody shirt sleeve was fully concealed by his jacket, Spencer drifted along the busy streets, Alex in tow. Several times people stopped to gawk, most expressions were sympathetic when they caught sight of Spencer's bruised face and it amazed the FBI agent that not one of them asked if they were okay.

Sad thing about humans, they stayed away from what they didn't understand, evident by those who gave Spencer a wide birth as if he had leprosy.

Turning a corner, his hazel hues fell upon a pay phone. First thing was first, calling the team and he was already rifling through his memory for Derek Morgan's number. It was the first time in a long time he was glad for his eidetic memory. Rummaging for change, Spencer punched in the digits eagerly. A ringing filled his ear, one ring two ring, _"SSA Derek Morgan."_

Tears filled his eyes and mouth dry Spencer spoke softly, "H-Hey Morgan."

_"Reid?"_ Came the incredulous reply and then to Spencer's shock_, "You have some nerve ringing me!"_

"No, wait—"

_"You cut us off Reid! Penelope has been going around like a zombie for months; Hotch bites everyone's head off and me kid? After what we talked about, how could you just up and leave like that, then practically slam the door in our faces five months after?!"_

Jacob cut contact? _Shit!_ He hadn't known that, "I know, I know I'd made promises and I had every intention of keeping them, but—"

_"No buts Reid, you abandoned us!"_

"Morgan, Derek, listen—"

_"No you listen. I get it kid, you wanted to cut ties, well guess what, they're cut and you're free to go about as you please."_

"Derek, please!"

_"Goodbye."_

Heart racing, tears spilling from his honey eyes, Spencer was very aware of the harsh dial tone pulsing in his ear. Morgan had hung up! He wouldn't even listen to him! Goddamn Jacob for leaving him to this hell, but Goddamn Derek Morgan! He was a profiler; they were trained to read behaviour, to know when something wasn't right! He wasn't going to bother ringing the others, not after that. Fury was quick to overtake the misery and ignoring Alex's questioning stare—the kid had heard most of it anyway—Spencer lifted his pack and started for a Café a little ways down the street, his heart a heavy weight in his chest.


	6. 5: Bat Outta Hell

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just wanna give a shout out to all my reviewers LOVE YOU GUYSSSS! And this fic is coming along swimmingly! Spencer and Alex are almost home, but does it end with Jacob? Ooo so many twists, so lil time ;) Keep on reading and reviewing my lovelies! First one to get me to 35 reviews gets a Criminal Minds One-Shot of their choice (NO 18 Rated Stuff!) :P Oooo won't that be something tee hee_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

**_Last Time On Stay In Shadow:_**

_Tears filled his eyes and mouth dry Spencer spoke softly, "H-Hey Morgan."_

_"Reid?" Came the incredulous reply and then to Spencer's shock, "You have some nerve ringing me!"_

_"No, wait—"_

_"You cut us off Reid! Penelope has been going around like a zombie for months; Hotch bites everyone's head off and me kid? After what we talked about, how could you just up and leave like that, then practically slam the door in our faces five months after?!"_

_Jacob cut contact? Shit! He hadn't known that, "I know, I know I'd made promises and I had every intention of keeping them, but—"_

_"No buts Reid, you abandoned us!"_

_"Morgan, Derek, listen—"_

_"No you listen. I get it kid, you wanted to cut ties, well guess what, they're cut and you're free to go about as you please."_

_"Derek, please!"_

_"Goodbye."_

_Heart racing, tears spilling from his honey eyes, Spencer was very aware of the harsh dial tone pulsing in his ear. Morgan had hung up! He wouldn't even listen to him! Goddamn Jacob for leaving him to this hell, but Goddamn Derek Morgan! He was a profiler; they were trained to read behaviour, to know when something wasn't right! He wasn't going to bother ringing the others, not after that. Fury was quick to overtake the misery and ignoring Alex's questioning stare—the kid had heard most of it anyway—Spencer lifted his pack and started for a Café a little ways down the street, his heart a heavy weight in his chest._

* * *

Chapter 5:

_Bat Outta Hell:_

The Café was quaint, and for the hour of the morning only had the odd occupant. Naturally heads lifted to study the two unknowns curiously, but Spencer paid them no heed. He really hadn't the energy to deal with them, not after the talk with Morgan. Thinking of it had his temper spiking, and Spencer had the bizarre desire to put his foot through something. Goddamn him the utter fool! Tears hot and fierce stung the backs of his honey hues, but by a miracle Spencer kept his furious misery in check. He located a booth nearest the back. An old couple sat not that far away, but aside from a couple of glances, they paid them no mind, nor did Spencer pay much attention to them.

Alex slipped into the seat across from Spencer and with just one look he wanted to find Derek Morgan and nail his genitals to a wall, using rusty nails! Because in two years it was the first time he had ever seen the fire in Spence almost fully extinguished.

Absently the genius lifted a laminated menu and it was clear he wasn't reading what he was looking at. He wasn't hungry, if anything he felt like vomiting.

"Spence," Alex probed after a moment waiting till the thirty-two year old was looking at him, "don't let what Derek said get you down."

"You heard it?" Spencer voice was so small and fragile that it only redoubled Alex's fantasies to kick Derek Morgan's ass.

"Most of it," Alex admitted, "and forget him. You don't need Derek Morgan to save us, not when we're busy saving ourselves. We're not victims anymore Spencer, we're survivors."

Spencer smiled slightly cheered, "I suppose, I just. Oh God Alex the hatred in his voice, it...it broke my heart." Lip quivering Spencer dropped his gaze and swallowed. It was a meagre attempt to rid himself of the lump in his throat.

"You love him."

Spencer's head snapped up so fast it was a miracle he didn't snap his neck. Pain ricocheted through his aching bruises and bumps, but he ignored it, "W-What? How, when...I—"

Alex chuckled shaking his head, "I'm no profiler, but even I could tell by the way you talked about him."

Oh _busted_, with a laugh Spencer rested back against the red leather seat. The tears remained, but there was a glow of happy memories hidden in his wide irises, distant and warm. A bubbly waitress stopped by to take their orders casting a sympathetic eye over Spencer's battered face, not that the young agent noticed.

"I loved Derek for a long time. It began possibly the first day I ever met him, and just grew." Spencer laughed heartily lost in his thoughts. "I remember when I finally blurted it all out. It was two weeks before Jacob took me. Derek had been pestering me again about going out for some loving as he so eloquently put it; he even went so far as to show up at my apartment. We had just come off a hard case, I was tired and pissed off and I lost my temper and said and I quote, _'How can I go out for loving, when I'm in love with you?'_."

"Oh Spencer," Alex chortled his green eyes sparkling, "Aw man you didn't!"

"I did, it was one of those rare moments where it took a moment for my brain and mouth to catch up with each other."

"What did you do?"

"I'd like to say I took it like a man, but I had just confessed something I had been holding onto for six years," he smiled sheepishly, "so before Derek had a chance to react I ran for it. Unfortunately I forgot Derek is a trained agent, he was on me before I got three feet and the next I knew he was kissing me as if his life depended on it."

The memory had him grinning in delight and had Alex in a fit of giggles. It was so nice to see him laughing and so carefree. It was such a rarity that Spencer savoured it and hoped there would be many more conversations just like it.

"He then told me he had had fantasies of me confessing that. That he had loved me for years. We had planned our first real date for the week just after Jacob took me. So I guess Derek thinks I betrayed him somehow."

Alex shook his head vehemently, "Doesn't matter Spence. That's not an excuse for Derek being an ass."

"I guess not."

Their food came shortly after that conversation and Spencer relished the fact it was a meal without worry or reprimand. No sudden slaps for eating to quick or chewing too loud and no fierce punishment afterward for saying something wrong through simple dinner talk.

"Excuse me dearie?"

Startled Spencer looked up from his almost finished pancakes and found the elderly couple from across the Café stood at his elbow, both smiling sweetly.

"Yes?" Spencer inquired cautiously every muscle suddenly taunt, heart racing.

To his surprise the man reached toward Alex and nudged him, "scoot over youngster."

Alex moved so fast Spencer barely had warning before the teenager was practically coiled against him, shaking badly. Spencer doubted the couple were a threat at all, but it was just so hard to trust anyone. Once the couple had settled, the elderly woman held her hand toward Spencer. It only took her half a second to realise he wasn't going to shake it. The woman didn't appear insulted; in fact she seemed as if she understood.

"My name is Ciara Peabody and this is my husband Noah Peabody and we would like to help you."

They _what?!_

"I don't know what you mean—" Spencer began quickly.

"Don't start with that nonsense kiddo," Noah barked sharply though his expression was soft, "My son came home too many times with marks like yours from his partner, beaten and hurt and the kid they adopted trembled just the same as you youngin', so please don't insult our intelligence, cause I buried my son and granddaughter thanks to his bastard husband ten years ago, and I promised myself I'd never watch another see the same faith."

Spencer was stunned. Somewhat by their compete acceptance of their son's sexuality despite the generation and simply by the fact that complete strangers wanted to help them from their hell. It only took Spencer a single heartbeat to decide what to do.

"My name is Spencer Reid; this is my son Alexander Reid—"

"—you can call me Alex," Alex quipped smiling a little at being introduced as Spencer's son.

"And we're in serious trouble," Spencer finished, "b-but it's not something I want to drag two innocent civilians into."

Ciara shook her head blue eyes fiery, "We don't care. Every time you move sweetie I can see you wince, it doesn't sit right with me, going to God at the end of my days knowing I did nothing to help you both."

"It doesn't sit right with me either," said Noah his look just as determined as his wife's, "try us Spencer, no harm in you simply telling us how bad your situation is."

_Well, here it goes_, "I am SSA Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI; I was kidnapped two years ago from my apartment by a man named Jacob Thomas and held against my will. Alex was taken off the streets and held with me. He never hurt Alex, a fact which I'm thankful for, but me...well I won't go into detail, but we finally escaped and we're at a loss at how to get back to Quantico."

"We tried calling for help," Alex added, "but that sort of fell flat and we don't know who to trust. Jacob has resources."

Spencer expected them to at worst run, or at best they wouldn't believe a word they had told them, but neither was the case. Instead Ciara clapped her hands in delight and stuck her hand towards Noah who begrudgingly handed her a crisp ten dollar bill.

"I knew it!" Crowed the snowy hair woman her blue eyes glittering, "forgive me pet, but I knew the second I saw you, you were a cop, or something."

She did? Wow, that was a first; Spencer smiled amused, "that's new, most never cop that I'm an agent."

"It's in the eyes dearie," Ciara told him patting his hand, "now, as for your problem."

"You don't have to help us; it'll put you in serious danger."

"Yes, maybe so Spencer, but I'm Eighty-three, Noah is almost ninety, we've lived our lives and during it we buried our only child because of a brute just like your Jacob and to make matters worse, our poor Kurt and Isabelle never got justice. We couldn't prove that bastard hurt them."

"He died a year later," grunted Noah, "alcohol poisoning. I'd've rather seen him rot in jail, but at least he can't hurt anyone else now."

"We understand the risk we're taking Spencer," Ciara continued gently, "but we don't care."

Well..._damn_! That was the only word Spencer could come up with. After two years, just over seven hundred and thirty days it was hard to believe anyone wanted to help them, let alone an innocent old couple they had just met, but here they were. Their own little miracle and home seemed just a little closer after all.

* * *

~O~

* * *

An hour later Martin Johnson freshly bailed stepped into the very same Café in Port Angeles. He had missed Spencer and Alex by a hairs breath, and his instincts told him as such. The plan was simple, Jacob would wait in New York and Martin would locate Spencer and Alex. Easy peasy, he hoped at least. There was only the odd patron, a young girl and her mother, an elderly man, and a group of teens sniggering near the back, with two waitresses and a cook holding down the fort, well, sort of. The trio were busy playing cards.

Zeroing in on the teenagers, Martin made three quick steps and yanking the nearest one up by the hair, he silenced his screams with a quick twist of his head, his neck snapping audibly.

The boy fell like a stringless puppet, limbs all over and the little girl was the first to scream.

"Shut her up," Martin barked producing a loaded sawed-off shotgun.

Immediately the Café occupants dove for cover. Not that Martin Cared. He only had one question, killing the boy had merely been a scare tactic and for fun of course.

"I just want to know one thing and you lot can go back to your shitty lives, a scrawny guy of about six foot one bruised and a dark haired kid about five foot five, were they here? And don't lie, I get very trigger happy with liars."

"T-They were here," said a waitress timidly standing up from behind the counter ignoring the older waitress who tried to hush her, "The g-guy was pretty beat up looking and he had that kid, eh, Alex he called him."

"Good girl," Martin crooned reaching toward the trembling red head stroking her cheek, "That wasn't so hard now was it..." He read her name tag, "Katie?"

Katie sniffled tears swimming in her dark brown eyes, "I-I have a little boy at home. P-Please don't hurt us."

"Easy Katie," Martin gushed, "I got what I want, now, I need you to do one more thing."

"A-Anything," Katie croaked.

"Any idea where they were headed from here," Martin continued never removing his hand from her face, fingers pinching slightly, a subtle warning.

"T-They left with some old couple in a navy SUV with New York plates, I l-like cars, so I noticed. I-I heard them saying they were heading to Quantico."

Martin's smile was positively feral, "really now? Good to know and one more thing Katie. No calling the cops okay baby girl? Give me an hour and you're free to scream and cry for help as you please."

Nodding vigorously Katie watched the man with the heartless eyes and leering smile let her go, turn, step over the dead kid's body and leave without so much as a backwards glance. Heart racing, feeling sick, guilty for what she had told him, Katie slid to the floor and right there on the worn tiles she wept.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Spencer was sore and dreaming of a scalding hot bath. His shoulder throbbed painfully, and every inch of his skin sang. Being confined to the back of an SUV for hours on end did nothing to help either. Alex was sound asleep curled into his side and upfront Ciara was singing along to the radio. It was relaxing and on and off Spencer dosed waking at odd stops, when Noah pulled over for gas and food that consisted of bought sandwiches and water. They drove for twenty-one hours, dividing the drive between Noah, Ciara and even Spencer who insisted on it especially during the night when he couldn't sleep and the nightmares hovered just at the corner of his mind.

They passed into North Dakota around nine am the next day. By now all four travellers were in dire need of sleep outside of a cramped space and so Noah located the first hotel with available rooms. They managed a two bedroom, one double and two single beds. Muttered words were passed and the group made their way sluggishly toward their rooms. Neither Spencer nor Alex bothered undressing; kicking off their shoes seemed the only necessity before crawling beneath the covers and giving into sleep.

No way, it could not have been that easy and yet there it was. Lady luck was clearly on his side because five hours after Spencer, Alex, Noah and Ciara pulled into a hotel, Martin Johnson pulled up directly beside their SUV, a triumphant grin on his face and his loaded weapon sat in his lap.


	7. 6: Darkness Falls

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Another chapter! Whoop! What can I say? My muse is on a roll! Anywho the usual drill baby boys and baby girls, read and review ;)_

_Love ya!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

**_Last Time On Stay In Shadow:_**

_Spencer was sore and dreaming of a scalding hot bath. His shoulder throbbed painfully, and every inch of his skin sang. Being confined to the back of an SUV for hours on end did nothing to help either. Alex was sound asleep curled into his side and upfront Ciara was singing along to the radio. It was relaxing and on and off Spencer dosed waking at odd stops, when Noah pulled over for gas and food that consisted of bought sandwiches and water. They drove for twenty-one hours, dividing the drive between Noah, Ciara and even Spencer who insisted on it especially during the night when he couldn't sleep and the nightmares hovered just at the corner of his mind._

_They passed into North Dakota around nine am the next day. By now all four travellers were in dire need of sleep outside of a cramped space and so Noah located the first hotel with available rooms. They managed a two bedroom, one double and two single beds. Muttered words were passed and the group made their way sluggishly toward their rooms. Neither Spencer nor Alex bothered undressing; kicking off their shoes seemed the only necessity before crawling beneath the covers and giving into sleep._

_No way, it could not have been that easy and yet there it was. Lady luck was clearly on his side because five hours after Spencer, Alex, Noah and Ciara pulled into a hotel, Martin Johnson pulled up directly beside their SUV, a triumphant grin on his face and his loaded weapon sat in his lap._

* * *

Chapter 6:

_Darkness Falls:_

One thing Martin prided himself on, when it came to operations like this was his patience. For hours he sat away from the hotel, watching, waiting and around four in the afternoon there was movement finally. He wanted this over with; his head was starting to ache. No concussion, but it still throbbed horribly and he'd make sure Spencer paid for it later. The four emerged from the hotel, joking, happy and Martin relished the idea of putting that to an end. He had spent an irritating couple of hours in a dingy little prison cell with two foul smelling mouthy sons of bitches because of them both and payback was a bitch! Spencer said something that had Alex laughing and while their attention was elsewhere Martin moved like a snake, silent a deadly, stopping right behind them completely unnoticed as he twisted the silencer onto his Glock. Martin raised an arm, no hesitation, and all he needed was two shots.

The old couple went down with ease, crumpling in on each other, blood seeping from identical chest wounds. Alex screamed in horror, heart freezing Spencer reached for the gun hidden at his back, but it was seconds too late because suddenly Alex was in a chokehold and Martin smiling maliciously had his gun pressed against his jugular.

"No you don't Spencey," Martin warned with a sneer, "now toss your gun over here, no funny business and I won't have to paint the pavement with Alex's pretty brains."

Alex whimpered and it was that sound alone that had Spencer complying. He tossed the Smyth and Wesson at Martin's feet and held his hands up in surrender, hazel eyes burning with seething hatred. The gunshots had gone unheard, and it would typically be the one time no one decided to walk by. Considering Noah and Ciara's cooling bodies, however, Spencer was sort of relieved. He didn't want anyone else dying for them; the guilt over Rebecca's suicide and now the Peabody's murders was bad enough.

"Please Martin, let him go."

"It doesn't work like that Spencey, you and Lexi-boy here belong to Jacob, and me? I guard what's Jacob's, so you are both coming with me, no arguments because Lexi-boy here will have an unfortunate accident."

Spencer swallowed. He knew Martin wasn't bluffing. Jacob was attached enough to him that if Martin hurt him, there would be war, but Alex was expendable, easily lost and easily replaced. God damn it! They had been so close! So close to freedom, but maybe some things just weren't meant to be. Swallowing down his misery, pushing back his regrets, Spencer did as he was told. His mind was already going a mile a minute working out a new plan that it hadn't dawned on him that Martin would take further precautions as well as using brute force.

The needle bit into his throat so suddenly that Spencer barely had time to yelp. The last thing he heard before the abyss stole over him was Alex's strangled cry and Martin's laughter.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Clarity returned slowly and brought with it the horrible feeling of ropes cutting into bare skin. Groaning Spencer twisted his body and found not only was he naked, but his wrists were tied together, the rope looped over what looked to be a hook of some sort. Legs spread wide his ankles were bound also, in such a manner that the FBI agent could not gain enough leverage to free his upper body from the rusty hook. He was alone, he realised, in an abandoned warehouse of some sort. There was no Alex, no Martin, no sound of anyone else and Spencer knew that wouldn't last for long.

Manoeuvring his body the best he could the thirty-two year old made several wasted attempts to get free, but the sedative still clogged his system making every movement an ordeal and he simply no longer had the energy. The fight had gone out of him. Panting Spencer slumped against the ratty old mattress and with nothing else he wept. He wept for the innocence he had stolen from him, for the hardness that had surrounded his heart because of one black souled man. He wept for Alex and the hard hand he had been dealt and he wept for the fact he would never know what it would've been like to be loved by Derek Morgan, even if he was an idiot.

The sudden sound of a door opening had Spencer stiffening and then a familiar hand was gliding along his leg and he was looking into the infuriated face of Jacob Thomas.

"Well, well Spencey," the man spat his tone positively acidic, "what a pickle you're in."

"J-Jake," Spencer croaked gently trying not to anger him, "w-where's Alex?"

"Alex would be at home being a good son if you hadn't disobeyed me!"

Spencer arched with an agonised cry. Jacob's hand had suddenly fisted his genitals and the pain was all but short circuiting his brain. After a moment Jacob loosened his grip, but kept the flaccid sex in hand stroking almost soothingly.

"I love you, don't you understand that? I am not willing to let you go!"

"Y-You don't love me Jacob," Spencer whined feeling suddenly ill, "Me, you, it's all just a disturbed fantasy probably because o-of a damaged childhood on your part. Someone hurt you Jacob, and y-you've been punishing others for years. I know I wasn't the first."

"You know nothing," Jacob snarled storming to his feet movements agitated, "my life was a living hell. I was adopted by Kieran and Max Thomas. Kieran was the sweetest man you'd have ever met but Max...that bastard regularly beat and raped Kieran, often in front of me. And then one day Max just went too far. I buried my father at sixteen."

Tears had welled up and had begun to fall from Jacob's eyes, a distant look lost behind the dark brown irises.

"I killed my first not long after being put in foster care. He looked just like Max, but it wasn't enough. I killed more men and for a time it would keep the ache away, but it stopped being enough until I started keeping my victims, a lover and a son."

It was probably best not to speak but Spencer needed to keep Jacob talking, "how many were there before Alex and I?"

"Three, but you're the first I kept beyond five months and whose life I stole to pass off as my own."

"Why me though?" He had never asked before, but considering he was most likely about to die, then he wanted to know.

Jacob smiled almost dreamily, "love at first sight Spencey. I adore you and once your punishment is over with, we'll go back to being a happy family."

Reaching down Jacob began undoing his belt. Spencer's heart began to pound, he was hovering quite close to a panic attack, and muscles twitching, he quickly worked out his odds of fighting Jacob off. In short he didn't stand a chance. Kicking off his jeans, his boxers and shirt following, Jacob crawled up the length of Spencer's body and nuzzled his throat.

"You're mine, you will always be _mine_ and this is to remind you of that."

The penetration was so sudden, so raw that Spencer was sure he had passed out for a second. Jacob didn't even pause and simply went ahead with the rape, ramming powerfully and painfully in and out of the writhing body beneath him. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but the aching throb was too much even for him and Spencer was reduced to desperate screams, pleading and tears. It seemed to go on forever; Spencer could feel blood spilling down his thighs and when the rape finally ended the real pain had only begun.

He woke several hours later aching from several rounds of rape and a severe beating that made moving at all a very bad idea. He was no longer tied, not that it mattered he couldn't have gotten up even if he had wanted too. He wanted to die. Oh in two years it wasn't the first time he had thought that, in fact there were scars on his wrists from his one attempt just before Alex, and this was his second time where Spencer begged for death. Tears stained his bruised and bloodied cheeks and he could barely breathe. He was drowning in despair, choking on it.

"Spence," someone said timidly.

Head snapping around, despite his injured condition, Spencer had never been happier to see Alex. The boy sported a bloody lip and a black eye, both of which most likely came from a single strike.

"Did Jacob do that?" Spencer asked hoarsely.

"Yes, but I'm fine Spence, honestly." Alex stood up with a shirt and jeans clutched in his hands, "Jacob said I was to help you get cleaned up and dressed. He wants to head out tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"He won't tell me." Setting a basin down Alex helped Spencer sit up wincing in sympathy when Spencer cried out. "Sorry Spence, here, let's get you all cleaned up."

There wasn't a single patch of Spencer's skin that wasn't raw. Every touch of the soft cloth made him squirm and by the time Alex had him cleaned the basin of water had tinged red. The clothing felt like sandpaper rubbing against his tender flesh, but it was better than being naked at least.

"We need to come up with a plan," Alex said suddenly, "there's no mega security system here, and Jacob can't track our movements."

"Where is here exactly?"

"New York," Alex answered worried by the hopelessness on Spencer's face, "Come on Spence, what's the plan of attack?"

"There is no plan of attack Alex, there is no escape."

His tone was bitter, broken and Spencer couldn't muster enough emotion to even care. Jacob had gotten what he wanted. He was damaged, soulless, a puppet who would respond only to his master.

"God damn it, now you listen to me SSA Dr Spencer Reid!"

The sharp tone that left the scrawny fourteen years old startled Spencer into looking at the boy, completely speechless. Alex was nothing short of livid; his lithe frame shook with rage filled tremors. Spencer had never seen him so angry.

"You do not get to give up, not because of a_ bastard_ like Jacob. You gotta get out of here. You gotta get that house you were talking about, and the dog, though personally I think you're more of a cat person."

Spencer laughed a little; encouraged Alex continued blurting out random stuff, anything to ignite Spencer's fire again.

"You need to get back home so you can kick Derek's butt then tell him how much you love him. You need to be there for Garcia's crazy words a-and Henry's next birthday and me Spence." Tears bubbled and frothed. "I-I need you, I need you to get back up, I need you to get me out of here, I need you to show me what it is to be truly loved by a parent."

And just like that something in the FBI agent came to life once more and by sheer force of will he got to his feet despite his poor condition. Hazel eyes scanned a room that was clearly used as an escape. Jacob tended to end up involved in nefarious schemes and he had several bolt holes if the need arose. This was most likely one of them. But even abandoned places had Cop patrols. Help would be easy to locate once they were out, but first, finding an adequate weapon and sometimes you had to love an Unsub who was clearly devolving as his fantasy got out of hand because after a quick root, Spencer came up with a length of pipe that had broken away from the skeletal waterworks and as it turned out he found it just in time.

Hearing footsteps from outside, Spencer signalled for Alex to get back. Barefoot he padded toward the door, muscles tense. The door pushed opened and Martin had a moment of confusion before it was lights out. The rusted pipe met the side of his head with a satisfying crunch; blood spewed from a busted eardrum and the mammoth man was unconscious before his body even fell. Spencer didn't bother checking for a pulse, he honestly didn't care and a quick search produced a knife and a Glock. Pocketing both, he grabbed Alex and made a run for it.

Of course, nothing could ever be that easy. The blow came out of nowhere sending Spencer crashing to the hard cement floor. His many cuts and bruises shrieked their protests and caught up in sensory overload the thirty-two year old vomited violently. By the time he managed to shove the awful sting back it was too late.

Fuming, eyes wild, Jacob had a hand fisted in Alex's hair, a knife at his throat.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He shrieked spittle flying, "you just _have_ to keep testing me, don't you Spencey? Do you want to die, is that it?!"

Spencer stood slowly, swaying a little. His eyes never left Jacob's face and so absorbed in Spencer, Jacob wasn't paying attention to the genius' hands.

"No Jacob, I don't want to die, but nor can I stay with you either. Don't you see? This is exactly what Max did to Kieran." The colour drained from Jacob's face. "I've seen over and over what our pasts can make of us, but at the end it's what we choose and you chose to hurt people, which makes you no better than your father."

"Shut up," Jacob hissed a little too late and just like that Spencer found his opening.

Alex shoved Jacob's armed hand away and twisted free which was worth a few lost hairs. Training kicked in and Spencer had the Glock out and centred on Jacob's chest before the male could react. With a pull of the trigger a shell exploded from the barrel with a deafening sound. The bullet bit into Jacob's gut as the brute attempted to dodge and propelled him backward with a tortured squeal. He hit the floor with an audible thump. Alex darted toward the battered Spencer and limping toward his abuser, gun loose at his side, Spencer couldn't help his delight. Jacob was dying and painfully.

"Now you get to die alone." Spencer's words positively seethed with venom. "And you get to die knowing no one wants you and no one ever will."

Jacob gurgled feebly, but he was suffocating on his own blood. Death didn't come nearly fast enough and when it did, he could almost hear the bitter laughs of the shadows that couldn't wait to embrace him. With Jacob's last breath Spencer fell to his knees. It was finally over, Jacob was gone. Alex wrapped his arms about Spencer and the pair seemed lost in the bliss of knowing that they were finally safe and as Jacob's body turned cold the harsh cry of sirens filled the night.


	8. 7: Homeward Bound

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alrighty next chapter and I hope you appreciate me for this cause this mama bear fell in the shower and bruised not only her ribs, but her finger bones on her left hand. Typing was no fun today X_X Oh! And for those who think this is the end game, nuh uh honey-bee's! This is just the beginning ;) _

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

**Last Time On Stay In Shadow:**

_"Shut up," Jacob hissed a little too late and just like that Spencer found his opening._

_Alex shoved Jacob's armed hand away and twisted free which was worth a few lost hairs. Training kicked in and Spencer had the Glock out and centred on Jacob's chest before the male could react. With a pull of the trigger a shell exploded from the barrel with a deafening sound. The bullet bit into Jacob's gut as the brute attempted to dodge and propelled him backward with a tortured squeal. He hit the floor with an audible thump. Alex darted toward the battered Spencer and limping toward his abuser, gun loose at his side, Spencer couldn't help his delight. Jacob was dying and painfully._

_"Now you get to die alone." Spencer's words positively seethed with venom. "And you get to die knowing no one wants you and no one ever will."_

_Jacob gurgled feebly, but he was suffocating on his own blood. Death didn't come nearly fast enough and when it did, he could almost hear the bitter laughs of the shadows that couldn't wait to embrace him. With Jacob's last breath Spencer fell to his knees. It was finally over, Jacob was gone. Alex wrapped his arms about Spencer and the pair seemed lost in the bliss of knowing that they were finally safe and as Jacob's body turned cold the harsh cry of sirens filled the night._

* * *

Chapter 7:

_Homeward Bound:_

In all her years as a Detective, Jesse Francis of the SVU had never seen any victim in such a condition that wasn't dead. The fact the man was still breathing was a miracle in itself. There wasn't a single piece of him that wasn't bruised, cut or damaged in some way and every time the paramedic touched him he flinched. The boy was being looked at in a second ambulance and the dead body of Jacob Thomas was being bagged and tagged for his final trip to the morgue.

"Say anything?" Jesse asked when her partner Detective Nicola Taylor stopped next to her.

"Kid's saying nothing, nor is his older comrade."

"Then how do we know he was raped?"

"The kid said it to the paramedics and that's why we're here," Taylor shook her head disgusted, "he can barely sit Jess, and I can't even tell his skin tone beneath all those marks. Bastard, death was too good for him."

"Holy shit," the croaked voice startled both Detectives. Turning they found an Officer gawking at the battered young man.

"Yes?" Jesse barked green eyes narrowing.

"I know him!"

_Well shit!_ "He got a rap sheet Officer...?" Nicola questioned. It was quite possible he was a hooker who had gotten on the wrong side of a John, but that didn't sit right with Nicky.

She had to ask despite that.

"O'Malley, Chris O'Malley and no," O'Malley removed his hat dragging his hand over his cropped blonde hair, "He did a case with the department three years ago, him and his team, eh, SSA Dr Spencer Reid of the BAU."

"He's a fed?" Jesse blustered in shock exchanging a shocked look with Nicola. _This was getting crazier by the minute! _"You remember his Unit Chief?"

"Eh, yeah, SSA Aaron Hotchner, I can see if I can get his number."

"Do and text it to me if you get it," Jesse said frowning. Why hadn't she heard about a missing agent? The guy looked as if he had been held for at least a few days; a missing Federal agent was a big deal! "Come on Nicky, you ride with the kid, I'll ride with Dr Reid."

Spencer shivered and pulled the blanket he had been given tighter about his body. The paramedic had put him on a drip, the thin IV tube snaking out from beneath his coverlet as it pumped necessary fluids into his system. Apparently he was drastically underweight, a fact he sort of knew himself. Food had rarely stayed in his system where Jacob was concerned. He was also dehydrated, but that was easily dealt with. Hearing footsteps on the dusty gravel Spencer lifted his head in time to see the other Detective climb into the ambulance with him.

"Hello Dr Reid, I'm Detective Jesse Francis."

"You know who I am?" Spencer croaked in surprise.

"An Officer recognised you. You've done cases here before, with the BAU."

Spencer didn't answer, he simply nodded. At the Paramedics gesture the Detective climbed in and took a seat, the doors snapping shut behind her. The engine started up not five minutes later and they were moving.

His face was no doubt lovely on a good day. But it was currently ruined with mottled bruising. It was a map work of colour, from dark black to the fading shade of yellow. He had finger shaped bruises on his throat, Jesse realised disgusted, and again the marks were both old and new. Contusions and deep abrasions covered random patches of flesh and from the look of his left wrist, something was broken. And this was what she saw with him still clothed.

"I'll need to ask you some questions Dr Reid," Jesse said after a moment.

"Go ahead," Reid said tiredly gesturing with his right hand, "might as well get started."

Jesse smiled gently producing a little tape recorder, "We'll start off easy. Can you state your name and date of birth for the record?"

"My name is Spencer Reid, my birthday is October ninth, ninety eighty-one."

"You identified the DB as Jacob Thomas correct?"

Spencer swallowed and a visible shudder moved through his body, "Yes."

"And how long did he hold you and your companion captive?"

"Just over two years."

Jesse's body jerked, green eyes widening in shock. A week mask would've been what she said, but he was saying _two years? _"We weren't the first." Spencer said pulling Jesse's horrified gaze toward him and behind those hazel hues she saw too much pain and heart ache. She couldn't help it; she reached out and grasped his hand squeezing lightly.

"You're safe now. Jacob is dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

Spencer frowned, "what about Martin?"

Now it was Jesse's turn to look confused, "who?"

"Jacob's right hand man, I knocked him out," Spencer was close to hyperventilating, "you didn't find him?"

Jesse shook her head and switching off her recorder she reached for her cell phone. This was not good. Being Jacob's go to guy didn't mean he would try anything now that Jacob was dead, but Jesse learnt a long time ago sick minds were never rational.

* * *

~O~

* * *

"Oh come on Emily," Derek Morgan pleaded on a groan following his fellow agent onto the jet, "I'm in the dog house with Penelope as is, you too?"

"You hung up on him Morgan!" Prentiss said incredulous, "did you ever think that maybe after two years Reid was just reaching out to us, to _you?!"_

"Hey, that is not fair," Morgan argued, "Reid ran out on the team, no explanations and even if he just couldn't handle the job anymore, he could've talked to us Emily. Hell, we could've stayed in contact!"

"Sometimes even the good memories aren't enough to shield you from the bad," Hotch butted in from where he sat looking up at Morgan with an equally as annoyed expression, "he may have just needed to put things in perspective away from everything, including us."

It wasn't a reprimand, but it still bit that way. Why had he told Garcia again? Oh yeah, he didn't think his reaction was wrong, but of course it took a woman to set him straight. Well two women and a pissed off Unit chief. Accepting he was in deep, two feet firmly swallowed, Derek pulled out his tunage and slipped his headphones on blocking out the world.

Cell phone vibrating feverishly in his pocket, Hotch fumbled for it eyes still on the file in his hands, "Hotchner."

_"Agent Hotchner, this is Detective Jesse Francis, I'm calling in concern of Dr Spencer Reid." _

Every muscle in Hotch's body went suddenly rigid and he had to swallow twice before he could revive his voice, "has something happened?" _Please God no! Let him be alright!_

_"Dr Reid has been admitted to Lenox Hill hospital and you were listed as his contact on his medical records."_

New York? Reid was in New York?! "Okay, okay, my team and I are actually in New York, we were just about to head back to Quantico but obviously we're going to detour." He was already unbuckling his seatbelt his confused team following his movements. "What was he admitted for?"

_"I'd rather not say over the phone if you don't mind."_

Well, that was never good. Heart racing Hotch wasn't really sure what he was doing, but his feet sure did and he was back off the jet and striding toward the SUV that sat a few feet away, "Alright Detective, we're on our way."

"Hotch!" Morgan barked catching up with his Unit Chief, "what's going on man?"

"Reid's been brought into Lenox Hill."

The colour drained from Morgan's face and he scrambled for the passenger side door, "What?! Why?"

"The Detective wouldn't discuss it over the phone."

Horrified expressions in place, JJ, Emily and Rossi quickly got into the back seat. There were barely buckled up before the SUV's engine roared to life and Hotch tore toward the exit, taking a sharp turn as he sped toward the city blinking in the distance.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Lost in thought about the whole Martin dilemma Spencer looked up when his door opened and smiled timidly, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Eh, yeah, I'm not the one in the hospital bed Spence."

"Its a few bruises—"

"You've full body contusions, the odd abrasion and a deep laceration on the back of your right thigh that required stitches. You've a distal radius fracture of your left wrist, six bruised ribs one cracked, and severe bruising to the bone of your left knee—which incidentally flared up old damage and may need to be surgically fixed, they haven't decided yet." Alex's eyes narrowed slightly. "You also required fifteen stitches in your rectum due to the severity of the rape. You are also severely underweight and dehydrated so DO NOT, tell me it was just a few bruises are we clear Dr Spencer Reid?"

Okay he had heard his injuries from his doctor himself, so he deserved that. Chuckling Spencer nodded, "did they look at your face?"

"Yeah and they deemed it a bad bruise, I'll survive. They called child services Spence."

Spencer sighed, "Yeah, I thought they might. It's protocol Alex."

"Y-You won't let them take me will you?" The fourteen year old looked positively lost.

With a gentle smile Spencer simply patted his bed and with a reassured grin Alex carefully climbed up beside him, mindful of his delicate condition.

"Detective Francis called Hotch."

"I thought she might."

"You aren't happy about that?"

Dragging a hand through his messy chestnut curls Spencer shrugged his shoulders, "I'm angry at them Alex. I know I shouldn't be, but I am."

"Hey, no need to explain it to me Spence, I've been in the same hell as you the last two years and if my friends were trained profilers, I'd be wondering '_what the hell?'_ too."

Spencer smiled. Alex was a bright ray of sunshine, and though the boy didn't know it, he was the bright beacon that had kept Spencer clawing through the darkness. Pulling the teenager closer, Spencer got comfortable, well as comfy as his aches allowed and together they slipped into a blissful sleep, the fact of Martin being loose forgotten at least for now.

Hotch had never ploughed his way through a hospital so fast in his life. Nurses, Doctors and patients were quick to get the hell out of his way and with one flash of his badge he was pointed in Spencer's direction. On arrival two blonde Detectives, one green eyed the other blue stood. The taller of the two stepped forward.

"Agent Hotchner, I am Detective Jesse Francis, this is Detective Nicola Taylor and we're with the special victims unit."

Wait, _what?!_ The colour fled Hotch's features, "SVU?" He just barely croaked, dark hues wide. Both Emily and JJ sat heavily neither able to stand, Rossi was simply stunned and Morgan looked fit to vomit.

Jesse nodded and spoke quickly like pulling off a band aid, "Earlier Dr Spencer Reid was admitted and underwent treatment for a bad beating and brutal rape. He will be held overnight for observation."

"Oh God," JJ groaned covering her mouth in an attempt to hold back the sudden sob crawling up her throat.

"W-What happened?" Hotch finally managed, "Was he assaulted heading home...?"

"No. I'm afraid Dr Reid was held against his will for a time period of two years."

Morgan, who's head had been down, looked up so suddenly. Four sets of eyes locked on him and suddenly he wanted the floor to swallow him because no it couldn't be! Spencer had been hurt when he had phoned him? Oh God! What had he done?!

"I have yet to get the full story from Dr Reid, but I can tell you, one of his captors was bussed to the morgue. Dr Reid put a bullet in his gut and if you ask me, good enough for the bastard."

"One of his captors," Rossi questioned softly looking somewhat ill.

Jesse nodded, "yeah, one got away, but we've got cops out looking for him. Dr Reid gave us a full description and he's injured which will slow him down."

"C-Can we see Spence?" JJ choked out getting shakily to her feet.

"His doctor cleared him for visitors," Nicola said gently, speaking for the first time, "if you follow me I can take you all to his room."

None of them knew what to expect. As they followed the Detectives, Jesse rattled off the genius' injuries and at the mention of rectal stitching, Morgan thought he'd pass out. The latest rape had been done only a handful of hours prior to being admitted to the hospital, after Spencer had called Morgan. Sweet Jesus, why had he let his pride get in the way? His friend, a man he had finally admitted to loving had called in his hour of need and he had hung up on him!

"Here we are. We'll be in the waiting room if you need anything."

Taking a steadying breath Hotch reached for the door and stepped inside. The first sound he heard was the deep breaths of someone deep in slumber, what they found was a shock on more than one level. Spencer had in short been beaten to a pulp. He looked so small and fragile, swamped by blankets and pillows, but it was the teenage boy that drew their gazes, a teenage boy who was wide awake, light green eyes zeroing in on them a cocky smile tilting his lips.

"Well well," he said, "what do we have here?"


	9. 8: Splinters

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Another chapter! Squeeeeee! I'm so proud of myself. It's moving along lovely and my wee muse Merida is whispering in my ear already with chapter 9 ;) This chapter is certainly calmer then the others. Hope you like it!_

_Silverwyrm, aspiegiraffe, Tazzieluv13, Kathryn Claire O'Connor, Noobz40, Sick-and-twisted-mind, MasseNa, La Rata annnnnnnd Guest, thank you soooo much for your reviews on Chapter 7 Love you all my lovely flowers!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

**Last Time On Stay In Shadow:**

_None of them knew what to expect. As they followed the Detectives, Jesse rattled off the genius' injuries and at the mention of rectal stitching, Morgan thought he'd pass out. The latest rape had been done only a handful of hours prior to being admitted to the hospital, after Spencer had called Morgan. Sweet Jesus, why had he let his pride get in the way? His friend, a man he had finally admitted to loving had called in his hour of need and he had hung up on him!_

_"Here we are. We'll be in the waiting room if you need anything."_

_Taking a steadying breath Hotch reached for the door and stepped inside. The first sound he heard was the deep breaths of someone deep in slumber, what they found was a shock on more than one level. Spencer had in short been beaten to a pulp. He looked so small and fragile, swamped by blankets and pillows, but it was the teenage boy that drew their gazes, a teenage boy who was wide awake, light green eyes zeroing in on them a cocky smile tilting his lips._

_"Well well," he said, "what do we have here?"_

* * *

Chapter 8:

_Splinters:_

The group were momentarily frozen, like deer caught in the headlights. The boy, however, was having no such troubles and carefully disentangling himself from Spencer he gestured for the agents to step back outside. His green eyes were hard, a black bruise marring one side of his face and he had a protective aura hovering about him. Once in the hallway the boy spoke directly to Morgan.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Alex and _you_ are an idiot!"

"Excuse—" Morgan began but he was abruptly cut off.

"Spence will probably hold his tongue, he's good like that, but God damn it!" Alex was absolutely seething. "I was with him Agent Morgan, when he was bleeding and exhausted and called you for help and _you_ hung up on him!"

Morgan didn't bother asking how he knew them. If he knew Spencer, then the kid had obviously given him a description, "I-I didn't know. Reid disappeared suddenly and I was hurt and angry."

Alex snorted, "Oh, you mean his resignation from the BAU? Jacob Thomas placed that the day after he raped and beat Spencer in his apartment. He has been a prisoner for just over two years."

"Were you held with him?" Hotch asked gently. The kid was so pissed that even the Unit Chief couldn't help but flinch when he looked at him.

"Jacob stole Spencer's identity," Alex said simmering a little, "Around the same time he took Spencer, he found me living on the streets. He went to my mom, and it took a while, but he eventually adopted me...under Spencer's name. Spence doesn't know I know that, I overheard him and Jacob talking. I'm legally his son hence why I'm chewing Agent Morgan's ass on his behalf."

This little revelation was a surprise. The FBI agents exchanged startled looks but said nothing.

Morgan sighed dragging a hand over his scalp, "I deserve your anger kid, but I couldn't have known. None of us could have."

"You are all trained profilers; did none of you find it the slightest bit odd that Spencer just cut contact?" Alex threw his hands up in exasperation. "You really wanna tell me that the Spencer you'd know would run like that? From what I understand he hates that being done to him, so I doubt he'd do it to others."

Well crap, he had them there. "We didn't think," Hotch said knowing full well it was a feeble defence.

"Clearly not," Alex spat his composure shaking a little, "you've no idea what Jacob Thomas has done."

"He abused you too?" Morgan asked swallowing audibly. It was always worse when it was a kid.

Alex shook his head, "No. He never hurt me. I-If I did anything wrong, he'd hurt Spencer in front of me." Tears filled his pale green hues. "I always did everything I was supposed to, I didn't want—"

The sudden raw scream of fear had Alex spinning around and skidding back into the room. Spencer was writhing, fighting an invisible enemy and Derek moved swiftly toward him.

"NO!" Alex bellowed, "Do NOT touch him! You'll only make it worse." Carefully Alex approached the twisting, keening man speaking in a low whisper, "easy Spence, it's not real, it's just a dream. Fight your way out, I know you can."

With a strangled yelp Spencer surged forward eyes peeled wide. He shook violently, skin damp and gasping for a breath he just couldn't pull into his lungs fast enough. When he was conscious Alex finally risked touching him. At first Spencer whimpered, flinching away from the contact, but when he realised who it was he melted into the touch and just clung to Alex till the storm of emotion calmed.

Derek stood back breathing so hard it was as if he had just run a marathon. His dark eyes were wide and his fingers twitched. He wanted so badly to be the one cradling him, but Alex fiery gaze had never left him and the warning was very clear. It took almost fifteen minutes, but Spencer eventually disentangled himself from the fourteen year old and his honey eyes took in the BAU team.

"I get Hotch being here," he croaked exhausted, "but why the rest of you?"

Derek sucked in a sharp breath. That hurt and he wasn't the only one that had felt the sting, because Spencer's expression was clear distaste. He didn't want_ any_ of them there.

"The Detective in charge of your case contacted me," Hotch explained.

"Yes, you're still on my medical records, but I'm no longer an FBI agent, so there is no need for the rest and now that you've seen me, you can go."

"I know you're angry Reid—"

"You have no idea how angry I am Hotch," Spencer all but snarled, "no idea. How in the _hell _did none of you realise I was _missing_?!"

"That's not fair Spence," JJ said timidly, "this Jacob Thomas, he was clever."

"Of course he was clever! Jacob had an IQ of 176 and he has near all the same degrees as me—yes he is Dr Jacob Thomas, he also looks like me, and has been doing this for a while. But that doesn't excuse any of you!" Spencer kicked his blankets in irritation. "None of you thought it the least bit suspicious when I suddenly vanished? None of you thought to check?"

A sudden intake of breath and a wince had Alex rubbing a hand over Spencer's cheek, "easy Spence, you'll tear your stitches."

"We're taking your case," Hotch suddenly said surprising his team never mind Spencer or Alex.

"You have to be invited," Spencer stated tiredly, "this is no concern of yours."

"Like hell it isn't pretty boy," Derek barked, "have you seen yourself?"

Wrong choice of words and everyone knew it. Spencer twisted to look at him, "Yes Morgan, I have seen myself. I can _feel _every inch of my aching body; I haven't had a pain free day in two years!"

"We'll need a detailed account of your time in captivity," Hotch butted in.

"Like hell!" Spencer snapped, "I'm not telling you anything. This is being dealt with by the NYPD; it's got nothing to do with any of you! Now get out."

"Pretty boy—"

"OUT," Spencer shouted cheeks red with fury a tremor running through his body.

The door opened cutting off any further protest when a pretty brunette doctor stepped in. Her grey eyes were narrowed and she looked as if she were chewing glass. Clearing her throat she walked around the group toward her patient stopping on his left side.

"I am Doctor Angela Griffin and you lot are distressing my patient, so I will repeat his previous command, OUT!"

Alex had to swallow his snigger. The BAU team were gaping at the Doctor and the teenager could understand their surprise. Angela Griffin was barely, just barely, five foot three. She weighed all of eighty-five pound with a cropped mess of brown hair highlighted by gold and blonde and had pale blue eyes that lit up like cold fire. She was not to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry, are you hard of hearing or just plain unintelligent?" The petite woman asked after a moment when they still hadn't left, "Get out."

With grumbles and last glances the BAU team departed and with them gone Spencer relaxed by several degrees nestling into the plump pillows at his back. Smiling he looked up at Angela, "heard the argument?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't exactly quiet Dr Reid," she replied with a dimpled smile, "I'm sorry. I would've been here to kick them out sooner, but I had an emergency to see too. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"Detective Francis is looking for Alex, child services are out in the waiting area."

"Spence," Alex whimpered clinging to him.

"Alex isn't going with them," Spencer told Angela sitting up. Pain flared bright and angry but he ignored it, "he is legally my son, I have the papers."

"I know that Dr Reid, but they have to take him until all of that is confirmed. You have to remember that it's in your name, but your attacker put through the adoption," Angela smiled gently at the quivering Alex, "come on Alex, I'll bring you to them."

"No, no, please Spence, don't make me go." Alex sobbed helplessly.

"Alex, Lexi, Lexi look at me," Spencer ordered the pet name drawing the boy's attention easily, "You will only have to go for a little while. No, no, listen, I promise it'll be just till I get this cleared up and then you're coming home with me. You are _my_ son, and nothing anyone says will change that."

Crying rare tears, Alex crawled up onto the bed and burrowed into Spencer as much as he could. His entire body trembled as he splintered and teetering over that precarious edge Spencer fell apart with him hoping to any deity that listened that he could keep his promise.

* * *

The BAU agents had scattered. JJ, Emily and Rossi had headed down to the cafeteria in hopes of sustenance and Hotch was busy trying to get in on Spencer's case. Typically, the Detectives were reluctant to share. Derek looked up from where he sat when Angela stepped from Spencer's room and went rigid when a sobbing Alex followed. Spencer had fallen asleep again and at Angela's nudging Alex followed her. The Doctor gave him one last pat on the back and went about her duties.

A man and a woman who had been stood away from Derek approached all suited and efficient and the profiler in Derek caught on quick. The kid was being taken in by child services. Well shit!

"Hello Alexander," the woman greeted stiffly her smile arctic. She was a woman who clearly hated her job and only saw one more misfit to deal with, "I'm Linda Stevens and this is Christopher Jenkins."

"You can call me Kit," the man said with a warm grin. He was the complete opposite of Miss Ice Queen. "You know who we are?"

"Social workers," Alex croaked hoarsely his throat rough after his crying fest, "You're here to take me away from the only person who actually gives a damn about me."

"We'll be looking for your birth parents—"

"My Dad died when I was three, he was a heroin addict and OD'd and my mother signed me away at the first opportunity. She didn't want to believe me when I told her my stepfather had a taste for little boys."

Derek closed his eyes and clenched his fists. His temper ignited quickly and it took everything he had not to punch a hole in the wall. Opening his eyes he casually took in the social workers and one thing was apparent on both their faces. They didn't believe the kid.

"You don't believe me." Ah so the kid was smart enough to cop that too. Alex snorted. "It's not like I'm not used to that."

"We're sorry Alex," Kit said carefully choosing his words, "you'd be surprised how many false complaints, like that, we receive."

"The kid is not lying."

Three sets of eyes moved in Derek's direction. Kit smiled—he was just that kind of bubbly sort—Linda's expression was pure disdain and Alex was simply stunned. What was the agent doing? He didn't need or want him coming to his defence! Derek stood up and started toward them.

"And you are?" Sniffed Linda indignantly, a single perfect black brow raised.

_Bitch_, thought Derek before plastering a fake smile on his face and producing his badge, "I am SSA Derek Morgan of the BAU, I'm a profiler ma'am and I can tell you, Alex isn't lying."

Well stick me in red and call me St Nick, gawking at the agent Alex stood like a gaping fish as Derek defended him. It was something to behold, every argument, every word was met with rapid comebacks and Miss über-bitch-Linda was swiftly floundering till she finally figured out keeping her yap shut was the safest option. Leaning lazily against the wall the fourteen year old watched the whole display fully amused and then what occurred next was the biggest surprise of all.

"You'll be looking for a temporary guardian for Alex I'm sure," Derek stated calmly gaze moving between the two social workers.

Kit smiled sheepishly, "yeah, not sure what we'll do yet. Homes are pretty full and we can't exactly pull foster parents out of a hat, it takes time."

"What if I volunteered?"

"Are you really willing to do that agent?" Linda questioned firmly, "Taking in a troubled boy is not—"

"It's temporary," Derek cut in stopping her before she could say anything tactless to upset Alex, "it's just till you figure out the paperwork and what not and Alex can go back to live with Spencer, his _legal_ guardian." The last part he stressed his eyes daring her to argue.

"Alright," Linda said finally, "as it turns out we are backed up and it would really be helping us out. If you supply us with your address, we can come out tomorrow with the necessary paperwork."

"No problem." Rooting in his pocket Derek produced pen and paper and with a few scrawls handed it to Linda. Just like that the social workers were on their way and Alex was still reeling.

"W-Why did you do that?" He finally blustered, "why would you help me?"

"Because kid," Derek said gently, "you've a better chance with Reid then you do if they put you in the system and at least this way we hold all the cards. Spencer's a good man and you seem like a good kid. You need each other."

Well damn, of all the people he expected in his corner, he didn't think it would be him. "Thank you." It was all he could say and for a single moment Alex could see why Spencer loved him. Derek Morgan screwed up but he had a kind soul and that was all a person needed sometimes. "If it means anything, he still loves you, but he's hurting. Let him heal Agent Morgan, you've no idea what tomorrow will bring."

The kid smiled and started back toward Spencer's room. For a moment all Derek could do was stand slack jawed and totally shocked. The laughter came a minute later and it was the first time that day that he felt things just may be okay after all.


	10. 9: Hello My Sorrows

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _

_Oh my God! Squeeeeee! 3526 views. 19 faves, 35 follows and 68 reviews! I am officially speechless! Stay in Shadow came about through a need to purge a depressive state and from there it sort of mutated! I never expected it to be so popular._

_Anyway here is chapter 9 my lovelies and we have 5 more chapters to go. Hope you join me for the journey until the very end. I have laughed, cried, gotten angry, the works. Every inch of my soul is in this and it has helped me work through my own gut wrenching heartache._

_It's the readers that make a writer, so to you all my lovely flowers, thank you!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxx_

* * *

**Last Time On Stay In Shadow:**

_"W-Why did you do that?" He finally blustered, "why would you help me?"_

_"Because kid," Derek said gently, "you've a better chance with Reid then you do if they put you in the system and at least this way we hold all the cards. Spencer's a good man and you seem like a good kid. You need each other."_

_Well damn, of all the people he expected in his corner, he didn't think it would be him. "Thank you." It was all he could say and for a single moment Alex could see why Spencer loved him. Derek Morgan screwed up but he had a kind soul and that was all a person needed sometimes. "If it means anything, he still loves you, but he's hurting. Let him heal Agent Morgan, you've no idea what tomorrow will bring."_

_The kid smiled and started back toward Spencer's room. For a moment all Derek could do was stand slack jawed and totally shocked. The laughter came a minute later and it was the first time that day that he felt things just may be okay after all._

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Hello My Sorrows:_

"What?" Spencer hissed sometime the two days later as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake the slumbering boy nestled beside him. "I'm grateful to you for taking Alex in, but you are out of your mind if you think I'm staying with you Derek!"

"Fine," Derek shrugged, "I'm sure a cardboard box out on the street is just as comfy."

Spencer opened his mouth to toss an angry retort but then something else dawned on him. With Jacob dead, the payments for Bennington were gone. He was technically jobless and his savings from the BAU were long gone. The older agent watched the colour drain from his face so suddenly Derek was up and out of the chair reaching for the call button.

"Pretty boy you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Derek jumped when Spencer grabbed his wrist shaking his head. Getting the message he left the call button alone, "what is it Spencer?"

"M-My mother, with Jacob gone, I have no finances t-to care for her."

Spencer was still holding Derek's arm, so the thirty-two year old felt the instant the older agent stiffened up. Lifting his gaze Spencer was horrified to find Derek had gone ashen and the reason why was as plain as the nose on his face. Heart rate picking up, tears prickling against the back of his eyes Spencer shook his head.

"N-No, oh God Derek, please..."

"I'm sorry kid," Derek croaked throat clogged with emotion, "We got word six months ago, eh, two months after her death. Diana, she, well she went into an episode and in a panic tried to get away from her doctors. She fell down the stairs and broke her neck. The grave stone, funeral, everything was done by you—or well Jacob. Oh God pretty boy, I'm so sorry, I thought you knew."

The sob came and was swiftly followed by more. Spencer had wept many times in the last two years but this was the first time he felt as if his very heart hurt. Derek was hesitant at first, but eventually he drew courage and gathering Spencer into his arms, he held him close. Spencer couldn't even muster an attempt to be annoyed. He burrowed in closer hands fisted in Derek's t-shirt and out and out shattered.

"I got you kid," Derek crooned softly; "I have you."

Alex stirred and was sitting up alert in seconds. Never in two years had he heard such a pain filled sound leave Spencer and green eyes lifting to Derek's face he raised a single brow in question.

"I had to tell him his mother's dead, he didn't know." Derek told him returning his attention to the fragile man within his hold.

_Oh shit! _Alex closed his eyes and a shudder ran through him. As if Spencer hadn't had it hard enough and now to hear Diana was dead? Damn it! Karma really wanted to kick him when he was down. Spencer cried for a full twenty minutes before the energy literally drained right out of him. Carefully Derek rested him back against the pillows. He was asleep, eyes swollen, and every breath ending on a slight stutter from his severe crying jag.

"It's not fair."

Derek looked over and found Alex pacing a hole in the blue linoleum floor. The teenager was agitated beyond belief, "I know it is kid, but Spencer's strong, he's been through some serious scrapes and he'll get through this."

"I know that. I know about the Fisher King nearly blowing him up. I know about Tobias and what that bastard did. I know about his battle with anthrax," Alex ranted before stopping and throwing his hands up, "And considering all that isn't it about time God gave him a break?"

Derek smiled sadly, "I think so too Alex and I can tell you after this, I'll do my best to stop anything from hurting him ever again."

"Is he coming with me?"

Derek winced, "I want him too, but he's not so inclined."

Alex snorted, "Yes because the streets are any better."

"Thank you," Derek crowed laughing, "that's exactly what I said!"

"Yeah, well, I've done the streets. I'll take your place any day. No running from cops, no desperate measures so you can eat."

Derek winced, "how desperate?"

"I was on the streets for three years Agent Morgan and I didn't particularly like the idea of stealing. Food was easy enough to come by if you knew where to look but homeless people are territorial and a runt like me stood little chance." Alex turned away from Morgan. He didn't know why he was telling him this. Spencer didn't even know about his years on the streets. "I eventually gave in to prostitution. It's actually rather sick how many both women and men who are hungry for a kid that young. I'm not proud of it, but it kept me fed."

"I'm not judging you Alex and you can call me Derek, no need for the Agent Morgan." Derek stood stretching. "Who talked you into it?"

"Excuse me?"

"No offence kid, but you didn't decide that by yourself, not after admitting what your stepdaddy did."

Alex scrubbed a hand over his face, "Some pimp who called himself Banshee. I wasn't the only homeless kid either. He died two weeks before Jacob snatched me up, a territorial dispute gone wrong."

"I've heard of him," Derek said with a nod, "even the FBI was on his ass."

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Alex said with a shake of his head, "anyway, it'll be a long time before I'll want anyone like_ that_ again."

"I can understand that."

"I doubt you could," Alex argued settling his weight in the chair by Spencer's bed, "Spence gets it obviously, or he does the bit about my stepfather."

"I get it kid; I know what it's like to have an adult take advantage of you as a vulnerable child."

Alex's green eyes snapped in Derek's direction and he saw nothing but sincerity, "who?"

"A man I trusted. Carl Buford. He taught me football and saved my butt when I got into some trouble." Derek swallowed. "I was just your age when he began hurting me and he made it come with a price, so for years I kept my mouth shut."

"Where is he now?"

"Jail," Derek answered, "too good for him if you ask me."

"Does Spence know?"

"No." Derek sighed looking down at the slumbering man in question. "I never told him. Hotch knows and Gideon, eh, an Agent that left the BAU. I just never wanted him to see me weak like that."

"What happened doesn't make you weak and Spencer wouldn't see it that way either."

Derek smiled, "you know, you're very wise for a fourteen year old."

"Ha! How can you live with Spence and not end up dripping in wisdom? He has me marinated in facts and knowledge."

Derek laughed heartily, "That sounds like Spencer alright."

Spencer stirred slightly in his sleep, a hand moving and Derek smiled when slim fingers wrapped about his wrist. He settled his hand over the smaller limb and enjoyed his pretty boy, even if he temporarily hated him.

* * *

~O~

* * *

Spencer took his time climbing from Derek's SUV. He had been discharged and was unwilling to risk anything—such as ruptured stitches—that would land him straight back at the hospital. The trip on the jet wasn't exactly pleasant and by the time he had climbed into Derek's vehicle he was dreaming of ibuprofen and a—as Alex would say—gihugic mug of coffee. Due to being kept longer than expected, Derek took an hour to pop into Linda and Kit. Alex was officially assigned to his care and now it was simply a matter of getting Spencer better and they could settle down in a place of their own. That was if the Child services caused no trouble.

"Down, down Clooney!" Derek barked when his over enthusiastic Rottweiler almost rugby tackled him.

Alex laughed and tossing down his bag he darted forward eyes lit and expression child like. Clooney swiftly took to the new human paying him attention yipping in delight, stubby docked tail doing its best to wag. Head cocking, the animal barked delighted and darting past Alex, Clooney stopped by Spencer dropping on his rump. It was as if he knew he had to be gentle.

"Good boy," Spencer said offering his hand. Happily Clooney licked his fingers and accepted the ear scratch when it was offered. "Very good boy Cloon, did you miss me?" As if to say yes Clooney barked and after a final lick he made his way back toward Alex. A new human was something to behold after all.

"Seems Clooney made a friend," Derek commented amused locking the front door and putting the deadbolt in place, "you hungry youngster? It's Friday, which means its pasta night."

Spencer cringed, "after the last pasta night I endured, I'd rather starve."

Derek jerked back hand on his heart and face contorted in a dramatic expression of pain, "Pretty boy! You wound me with your callous words!"

The sudden laugh had Derek beaming. He had been aiming for that very sound and it was good to see some light behind those honey irises. Lifting his bag, waving away Derek's help, Spencer made his way toward the guest room he had often used when he stayed over before everything had gone to hell. Gathering Alex's belongings Derek placed them in the room just across from Spencer's and stopped in the doorway.

"Can I ask something off of you Derek?" Spencer asked his voice small and wary.

"Anything Spencer," Derek said without preamble.

"Would it be possible t-to get a photo of my mom? Jacob destroyed my belongings so I've nothing of hers and maybe in a few days I could head to Las Vegas." Tears brimmed and his body shook. "I, eh, want to go to the grave...Oh God Derek..."

Derek was across the room in a second and holding him as he crumbled. "I'll get you the photo baby boy, and we can head to Vegas this weekend, okay Spence?"

Unable to use his voice Spencer merely nodded his agreement. This sob session only last a few minutes and reeling in his emotions Spencer pulled out of Derek's grip. He was embarrassed; this was the second time in less than twenty-four hours he had gone to pieces. Of course Derek would argue the occasion called for it, but that didn't make him feel any less mortified. He hated loosing it in front of others. Hearing the wonderful sound of a happy dog and a happier teenager Spencer smiled.

"Come on, we better go see what they're up to...oh and Derek? Thank you."

Derek grinned, "No problem pretty boy."

* * *

~O~

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Alex was busy inhaling his food, while Spencer seemed lost in thought. His meal was that of a child portion and even then Spencer was struggling a bit. Looking up from his food Derek froze because right at the table Alex had nodded off. Chuckling lightly the older FBI agent stood and carefully scooped up the slumbering teen. Fully immersed in REM, Alex didn't as much as twitch. Carrying him to bed Derek tugged off his ragged trainers and tucked him in. Returning to the kitchen he found Spencer had already started the clean up.

"I'll do that Spencer."

"It's okay, you cooked, I'll clean," the younger man smiled, "I put coffee on."

It was so easy to forget, to act just as they had two years previous. But then Derek would look at Spencer's face and the ugly truth was there, still healing, fading slowly. And it wasn't over. Detective's Jesse and Nicola were still searching for Martin Johnson. It didn't take a high IQ to figure out he was no longer in New York. Short on temper Martin may have been, but stupid he wasn't.

"You gonna ever tell me what happened?"

Spencer's hand stopped momentarily and once the shock past he set the plate carefully on the draining board, "You don't need to know."

"Maybe not pretty boy, but it would do you some good to talk about it," Derek replied diplomatically, "it'll help those nightmares you keep having."

Spencer remained silent and after a few minutes of Spencer finishing up the dishes, Derek figured he wasn't going to give, until, "I came back to my apartment and he was just there, waiting for me. I reached for my gun, but Jacob was fast and the next I knew my head had struck the wall and I lost consciousness."

Turning to face Derek, Spencer wrapped his arms about his middle. His eyes were haunted and Derek suddenly wished he hadn't asked. The emotional turmoil was practically wafting off him.

"When I came too he...he had me tied to the bed and he was already inside me. He kept calling me beloved, touching me, caressing my skin and whispering in my ear. He wanted to know my name and though I knew he already knew who I was I gave in eventually." Tears spilled hot and frothy coating his cheeks. "I remember thinking that if I just complied, he would eventually go. I never once thought he was going to kill me, the thought never crossed my mind. Of course I've learnt there are worse things than death."

Derek took his arm and though he flinched Spencer allowed him to guide him toward the living-room. He was shaking so badly it was a miracle he could even walk and once sat on the couch a mug of coffee was pressed into his hands only minutes later. Drinking in the intoxicating aroma Spencer let it ground him and continued with the horrors of the last two years.

"I won't detail every inch of the rape, just know it happened. The beatings were rarer; I usually had to disobey him in some way for that. About two months into the torture I couldn't take it anymore and I tried to kill myself." Derek let out an agonised sound. Spencer wanted to comfort him, but purging his soul seemed more important for now. "Jacob found me in time of course, patched me up himself and when I was strong enough he beat me. After Alex, I wanted to live. I wanted to live so I could at least get him out of there. We were living in Florida at the time. He allowed Alex go to school. Naturally first chance Alex got he went to the Principal, Principal Martin Johnson."

"Fuck!" Derek barked unable to hold it back. Spencer simply nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, you can imagine what happened next. Jacob came and brought Alex home and as punishment he raped and beat me and made Alex watch. After we moved to Forks and Jacob took several precautions to keep us contained. We had GPS chips and a serious security system that had the house in lockdown, only Jacob came and went freely and Alex wasn't risking another escape, not after the first one. He refused to run too." Spencer sighed. "We also had our Guard dog, well, Guard dogs as I found out when we finally escaped. Martin and a fourteen year old girl named Rebecca. She was a victim of Stockholm and she killed herself the day we finally got out."

"This all sounds quite overdone for a first time offender."

"Ah yes, but he's not," Spencer set down his coffee facing Derek, "There were three others like myself and Alex. Jacob killed then after about five months each. Alex and myself, I don't know, he obviously saw what he craved in us, hence why we were kept alive. He also killed men before that, which represented his father Max Thomas."

"Any idea what his stressor was?"

"The death of his other father Kieran Thomas, Max beat him to death."

Derek caught on quick, "you and all the others were him reliving his childhood."

"Pretty much," Spencer swallowed the last of his coffee. God, he felt drained after that, but a good kind of drained. His soul felt lighter.

Spencer relaxed, lying back against the cushions. He closed his eyes and drank in the peace. Derek took in every inch of his pretty boy. His sable curls fell to nearly mid back and Derek found the length suited him. He was so thin, but a few meals would soon perk him right up and his scent was still the same. Coffee, old books and something sweet Derek could never place. A stirring in him had the Agent moving forward and cupping Spencer's jaw he pressed his lips to his in a sweet kiss.

The punch was a shock.

At another time Derek would've cheered for the kid, but not when he was on the receiving end and to his surprise Spencer actually had a mean right hook. Tearing off the couch hazel eyes blown wide Spencer wasn't angry, no, even worse he was absolutely terrified.

"Spencer," Derek began wincing when it pulled his split lip, "easy baby boy."

With a shake of his head and a strangled whimper Spencer bolted. Seconds later Derek heard the sound of a lock turning and knew without a doubt he had royally screwed up.


	11. 10: Back In The Game

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Another chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers and sorry I haven't been mailing you back. Not been feeling great, pain in my head has gotten worse so concentration is a smidge beyond me right now. Damn results are in this week, can't wait to find the problem, ugh! Anywho enjoy!  
_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

**_Last Time On Stay In Shadow:_**

_Spencer relaxed, lying back against the cushions. He closed his eyes and drank in the peace. Derek took in every inch of his pretty boy. His sable curls fell to nearly mid back and Derek found the length suited him. He was so thin, but a few meals would soon perk him right up and his scent was still the same. Coffee, old books and something sweet Derek could never place. A stirring in him had the Agent moving forward and cupping Spencer's jaw he pressed his lips to his in a sweet kiss._

_The punch was a shock._

_At another time Derek would've cheered for the kid, but not when he was on the receiving end and to his surprise Spencer actually had a mean right hook. Tearing off the couch hazel eyes blown wide Spencer wasn't angry, no, even worse he was absolutely terrified._

_"Spencer," Derek began wincing when it pulled his split lip, "easy baby boy."_

_With a shake of his head and a strangled whimper Spencer bolted. Seconds later Derek heard the sound of a lock turning and knew without a doubt he had royally screwed up._

* * *

Chapter 10:

_Back In the Game:_

He was an idiot. If you looked up idiot in the dictionary Derek Morgan was right there in bold for a definition. It took him several minutes to drag himself up off the floor and again the word _idiot_ crossed his mind. He had been a victim of sexual abuse. He had come across how many rape victims in his years in Chicago and with the BAU and yet a man who had been raped night after night for two years led to the bright idea of kissing him? D-E-R-E-K M-O-R-G-A-N, what did that spell? _Idiot! _Hearing a yip, Derek looked down and found Clooney looking up at him.

"I know, I know, I screwed up." The agent groaned stretching out the kink in his neck. "I better go talk to him."

As if to be sure he didn't make a further mess of things, Clooney trotted along beside him and simply by his raised head Derek knew his own dog was pissed at him. Of course he sort of deserved that. Stopping by Spencer's door, glad Alex was sound asleep, Derek knocked.

"G-Go away Derek," was the immediate response and Derek's insides fisted when he heard the tremor.

"I'm so sorry Spencer, I—I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly not, just go away Derek...P-Please!"

Derek sighed resting his forehead against the pine wood door. Tears stung his eyes, he was so furious with himself and he could easily hear Spencer breaking apart. Harsh sobs that meant he was barely breathing he was crying so hard and he knew from his own experiences that right now Spencer was far too afraid to open the door to him. He didn't want to wake Alex, so that left one other option. After another second Derek headed for the living-room. He heard Clooney scratching at the door and was surprised when Spencer unlocked the door long enough to let the Rottweiler into his room before closing it and relocking. At least he had some company.

Rooting in his jacket Derek produced his cell phone and hit one on his speed dial. Three rings and the bubbly tech Goddess answered with a sleepy.

_"Derek I haven't slept in almost two days, this better be good!"_

Derek swallowed, he had never intended to do this over the phone, he had asked Hotch specifically to let him break the news to Garcia face to face and he had intended to do it first thing in the morning. But desperate times called for desperate measure and she was the best one to deal with Spencer in his emotional upheaval.

"Hey mama," Derek croaked, "sorry I woke you."

Some rustling came across the phone and Derek realised Garcia was scrambling from bed, "_What happened?"_

Damn, and this wasn't a profiler, yet she had the perception of one. "Spencer's here."

_"Wait, what? Baby genius is at yours? I'm coming over!"_

_Thank God_, "Good, because baby girl, he sort of needs you right now."

Garcia froze mid dragging some slacks on, _"What's going on Morgan? Has this got anything to do with you and the others staying two extra days in New York?"_

"Eh, yeah, but I don't wanna have to drop this in your lap over the phone. I intended to come over tomorrow and explain everything."

Derek heard a curse and then the cell was set down somewhere. He could hear rustling and rooting and then Garcia was back and she was obviously on the move. _"I'll be there in an hour my Chocolate Adonis and you have some serious explaining to do."_

* * *

~O~

* * *

Derek had officially paced a hole in the floor. The last time he remembered being this agitated Spencer was coughing up blood and suffering with a severe case of anthrax. The sudden knock on his front door was the best thing Derek had heard in the last hour and striding toward it he threw it open. Garcia was in and by him in a second expression stern as she yanked off her brightly coloured poncho tossing it over the back of the couch. Her dark blue hues quickly latched on Derek and hands on her hips she waited for an explanation.

"Maybe you should sit down," was the first thing Derek said.

Garcia immediately stiffened, "Derek Morgan, what is going on?"

Morgan swallowed and though she was reluctant he pulled her toward the couch and sat her down. Sitting across from her on the sturdy coffee table Derek kept a hold of her hands because this was going to hit her hard.

"Spencer was found beaten and raped two days ago in New York. He was emitted to Lenox Hill where he was treated and...And they discovered his injuries went further back than that." Garcia's fingers tightened in his and her eyes were huge behind her glasses tears swiftly spilling free. "Spencer was held captive for the last two years by a man named Jacob Thomas, with the help of a Martin Johnson and a girl named Rebecca. Rebecca committed suicide, Spence shot Jacob, but Martin is still loose."

"T-The case," Garcia blithered scrubbing away her tears, "A new case cropped up a few hours ago, Kevin's on tech until I get a few hours of sleep. Hotch and the others left for New York and I...Jesus Morgan he said there was a survivor, he told me the injuries, that was my baby genius?"

Morgan hadn't told Spencer about that. He doubted the kid needed to hear about it. Even if the SVU Detectives had called them in and especially since he fully intended to pass along everything Spencer had told him once Hotch gave him a ring.

"Yeah baby girl, that's Spencer."

"Oh God...Oh God, where is he?!"

"Eh, lying down I think. I don't really know." Derek wrung his hands helplessly. "He sort of locked me out when I...eh, when I kissed him."

There was a heartbeat of silence and then in the coldest tone Derek ever heard leave his baby girl, Garcia said, "please tell me that split lip is courtesy of my baby boy?" A nod answered her. "Good, Derek you damn fool! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Derek said feebly, "I just, I don't know Penelope. I love the man, you're the only one besides him that knows that, well that and Alex and I guess looking at him all common sense fled."

"Yes well that—wait, _who's_ Alex?"

"I am," was the sleepy reply.

Garcia's head snapped around and she took in the black haired boy with his sleep tousled head and the palest green eyes she had ever seen, the bruising on his face had her inner mama bear rising and for a single second his gaze was complete mistrust until recognition changed his features completely.

"You're Garcia." It wasn't a question. "Spence's told me a lot about you. I was held with him." He smiled warmly before looking at Derek and the warmth was gone and an arctic expression took its place. "What did you do?"

"It was an accident—"

"My ass, what did you do Derek? I can just as easily go ask Spencer."

"I kissed him."

"Spence gave you that fat lip?"

"Yes."

"Good, saves me from doing it." Alex looked fit to kill. "You are an idiot, anyway ever tell you that?"

"I know, I know...maybe you could—"

"Go talk to him? Nuh uh, if you've frightened him bad enough, he won't want to talk to me either, any male will be frightening right now."

"I'll go," Garcia said getting to her feet. Alex didn't argue. It was the best option. "Same room Derek?"

"Yeah, the one just next to mine baby girl."

With a nod Garcia started for the hall and God if her heart didn't beat fiercely the entire time. Stopping by the room in question she hesitantly reached out and knocked.

"Derek...Go away!"

Oh God, it was really Spencer and he sounded so miserable, "i-it isn't Derek baby genius."

Movement was almost instantaneous, the lock turned and the door was opened and Garcia couldn't hold back the pained sound when she set her eyes on him. Sweet Lord not an inch of him wasn't marked. His hazel eyes were ringed with redness and he was trembling, fighting back further tears. Urging him inside, Garcia closed the door and pulled the scrawny man toward the bed. Clooney swiftly hopped off and moved to a corner of the room and the second he was gone she sat and gathered Spencer close, holding him as he broke.

The purge lasted several minutes all the while Garcia ran her fingers through his sable tresses and when he finally relaxed she pulled back smiling, "feel better?"

"Quite a bit, yes," Spencer swallowed, "I take it Derek told you?"

"Yeah, I know everything; I also know Derek loves you. He's an idiot, but he loves you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I couldn't help it, the second he touched me I freaked. I—"

"Whoa, whoa, easy Spencer," Garcia grasped a hold of his hands and forced him to look at her, "you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Derek shouldn't have done that."

"I was so angry at all of you," Spencer sniffled, "Especially Derek and now that anger has drained away. I still ache, but I want what we had before and yet I can't stop flinching every time someone touches me and when it's a man it's worse. It's not fair Garcia; I know Derek wouldn't hurt me."

"I know baby boy, but you've been through an ordeal and your fight or flight instincts are still on full charge. It's gonna take time and even therapy to get you to rights."

"I don't want therapy."

Garcia laughed softly, "We rarely want what's good for us Spence."

"Derek's better off without me anyway...I'm broken."

"No you are not Spence, you are not broken, what that monster did should not define the rest of your life."

Spencer let out a shuddering breath, "I don't know what to do with myself now. I'll never go back to the BAU, not after this. I've no job, no home."

"Then that's what you do," Garcia said with a smile, "you get organised, get healed, get a job, get a house and we'll help you every step of the way."

"Did Derek tell you about Alex?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting him, he's chewing Derek's ass as we speak." Spencer laughed. "He's a lovely kid, he staying here till Child services pick him up?"

"No, Derek's his signed guardian till I can get the paperwork sorted out, Alex is legally my son. Jacob adopted him using my name; I plan on fighting to keep him."

"I'm honorary auntie!" Garcia squealed in delight, "Oh Spence, Alex will help you through this. He's exactly what you need to ground you, to give you a purpose."

And just like that Spencer felt the fear and ache flee. Garcia was right; with focus he could move on, heal and learn to love again.

* * *

~O~

* * *

The next day despite Derek's many protests; Spencer got up and made breakfast, snapping the spatula at Derek every time he attempted to help. The argument the night before seemed to be forgotten. Derek didn't bring it up and after talking to Garcia he realised Spencer simply didn't want to draw attention to his slight emotional breakdown.

"Oh God pretty boy this smells heavenly," Derek gushed all but drooling.

"It better, I've been cooking for over an hour."

Spencer sat down across from Derek and a sleep tousled Garcia. Alex joined them about five minutes later with a grunt that Spencer translated to Pancakes. Sliding some onto the fourteen year olds plate he shook his head in amusement. Alex was still bleary eyed serving himself juice and once he had food in him, he'd be more coherent.

"So what's the plan for today?" Garcia asked after several mouthfuls of fluffy pancakes.

"Going to make a few calls to schools and get Alex enrolled—do not look so shocked half pint, you need to be in school!"

"No rest for the wicked," Alex groaned dramatically, "you'll need my transcripts from Forks."

Spencer winced, "Yeah, easy enough though, I'm your legal guardian despite what that horrible woman Linda says."

Derek chuckled remembering the meeting Spencer had with Linda just before leaving New York, "You didn't like her either?"

"She acted as if my current situation was a malignant disease that prevented me from looking after him! How that...that _thing_ got employed to work with troubled youth is beyond me! Nine times out of ten the kids she'll deal with are sexual abuse victims."

"She doesn't know anything Spence," Alex said softly, "you went to some serious lengths to keep me safe."

Spencer smiled gently, "I know kiddo."

The table was silent for a second and all that was heard was Clooney's happing yips outside and the television. It was the small TV in the corner that drew every ones attention only moments later and cursing inwardly Derek wished he had left it off.

_"Here I stand outside one of the loveliest homes in Forks and yet it is a home of frightful events."_

Spencer and Alex went completely rigid, eyes fixated on the small box as photo after photo was flashed on screen. There were scenes of Rebecca's body being taken away and the place was getting the whole CSI treatment.

_"Out of several potential victims two survivors, Spencer and Alexander Reid, have been discovered and are currently recovering from their ordeal in Quantico, Virginia while BAU agents have taken up the case to find—"_

The TV suddenly shut off and Derek twisted to find Spencer stood clicker in hand and looking almost sick. "H-How did the news get out? How do they have our names? They practically announced our location!" And then something else clicked. "The team is on this case?"

"Yeah, they got invited in when it became apparent Jacob was a serial killer."

Okay, okay, Spencer wouldn't freak, because after all they could hardly refuse and despite his earlier protests, it was kinda nice knowing Hotch and the others were doing all in their power to help.

"With that news feed Martin will know where we are Derek," Spencer croaked.

Derek stood and walked around the table. He didn't reach for Spencer, but he didn't need to, Spencer reached for him clinging to the front of his black shirt. He was just about holding it together. "Garcia I need you to go to the BAU, use that tech savvy of yours and find out where the damn leak came from."

"You got it sugar."

"Baby boy look at me," Spencer lifted his head from Derek's shoulder, "Martin won't get to you, he knows you're in Quantico, but not where and I swear to you with me here, nothing will happen to you."

Twisting slightly Derek surprised Spencer when he pulled Alex into the hug.

"You are officially _my _boys whether you want to be or not and no one is gonna hurt you as long as I'm breathing."


End file.
